


The Sky Arcobalenos Duo

by ijuinpurples



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Am i the first one to write Xanxus as arcobaleno, Arcobaleno Sawada Tsunayoshi, Arcobaleno Xanxus, BAMF Sawada Nana, Family, Family Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Kawahira is a good but imcompetent person, Kyoya miss his lion, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, The sky pacifier choose it's own bearers, Timoteo Vongola's A+ Parenting, Xanxus deserved a happy family, nobody knows who is the new sky arcobaleno
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-31 23:44:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 19,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12692619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ijuinpurples/pseuds/ijuinpurples
Summary: “What?!” Checkerface’s eyes widen. “This has never happened before. It’s impossible. How can the sky pacifier split into half on its own? Why there are two sky pacifier bearers?"Checkerface was confused. "This's can't be happening. They are just children."In which Xanxus and Tsuna are both chosen as the new sky arcobalenos after Luce's death.





	1. The new sky arcobalenos

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KHR.  
> Timeline: Happened before Xanxus knew that he was adopted and before Tsuna’s flame get sealed by Nono. Also, I’ll try to minimize the OOC. I can’t come up with a suitable title. Xanxus is 12 years old while Tsuna is 5 years old. (Ya, I alter their age to suit the plot).

Ever since she was old enough to understand the world, Aria has known what fate has in store for her. Just like her mother, Luce, she has resigned herself to the sad fate lies ahead of her. Until one October 10th, her visions that always foresaw her impending doom faded and replaced with another one.  
  
A vision of two sky flames- a pure bright one and a tainted one that burns just as brightly as the pure one. The two sky flames never fused together yet, both of them balanced each other just like ying and yang.  
  
She thought it was just a hallucination or a dream because the vision only appeared once. Until 7 years later. This time, it’s October 14th. She doesn’t know whether this was a good news or bad news.

* * *

  
Tsuna was playing alone in the park when a bright orange pacifier suddenly appeared and floating in front of him.  
  
He was tempted to touch it but something in his head was telling him that this strange pacifier was as scary as the Chihuahua that always chased him, so he ran away.  
  
To his horror, the pacifier refused to leave him alone and he started to run as fast as his small legs can carry him while at the same time, letting out a wail.  
  
He tripped and bumped onto something, or someone.

* * *

  
Xanxus scowled. When he agreed to tag along with his father (Timoteo) to Japan, he didn’t think that he would be stuck in this small Namimori town for three days.  
  
He admitted the peaceful surrounding was not bad but it was damn boring and plain. There’s practically nothing to do here. How does people survived in this s**** town?  
  
As he strolled down the road, something fluffy bumped onto him. Or rather, someone with messy brown fluffy hair.  
  
“Ooi, watch where you’re going, brat.”  
  
“Hiieee, I’m sorry.” Tsuna clasped both his hands together and kept saying sorry between his sobs. He only stopped and took a look at the boy when he heard the boy said something he couldn’t understand (Italian).  
  
“What the f***!!”  
  
Xanxus was staring at the orange pacifier which stayed afloat in front of him. He couldn’t remove his gaze from the said pacifier no matter how much he tried. The weak sky flame that danced around the pacifier was so mesmerizing that he reached a hand to touch it even though he didn’t want to.  
  
“NO!!” Tsuna yelled, trying to slap the boy’s hand away from the pacifier. But, he failed and he ended up touching the pacifier at the same time with Xanxus.  
  
A burst of sky flames erupted suddenly from the pacifier and engulfed them. The force of it was too strong for both of them to handle causing them to pass out.  
  
Checkerface who was aware that the former sky arcobaleno, Luce has passed away a few moments ago, arrived just in time to see the sky pacifier split into two smaller pacifiers and landed on each boy.  
  
“What?!” Checkerface’s eyes widen. “This has never happened before. It’s impossible. How can the sky pacifier split into half on its own? Why there are two sky pacifier bearers?” It has been a long time since he was this confused. "This shouldn't be happening. They are just children." He shook his head.  
  
He tried to undo the curse. As much as he wanted to maintain the Trinisette, he was not as cruel as to rob away the childhood of two innocent children. Being a sky arcobaleno was too heavy for a normal adult to shoulder, let alone children. But he failed. The sky pacifier has chosen its owners.  
  
As he stared at the two unconscious boys, a thought came into his mind. Since the pacifier was split into half, it was very likely that the effect of the curse was reduced too. _These children might be able to live longer than the previous sky arcobaleno._  
  
He sighed and his gaze softened within the mask he wore. He placed his hands on the boys’ forehead and lit up his mist flames.

**TBC**


	2. Staying Strong

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KHR.

_-Ding dong, ding dong-  
_  
The sound of doorbell echoed through the Sawada residence.  
  
Iemitsu opened the door to see a white hair teenage boy piggybacked an unconscious Tsuna. His cheerful face immediately replaced by suspicion and a glare.  
  
“Chill, mister. You look like you’re going to murder me or something. He’s just sleeping due to exhaustion. We played too much in the playground just now.”  
  
Iemitsu measly hyper intuition didn’t detect any lies from the boy. So were Timoteo who came forward to carry Tsuna.  
  
_Hmph. As though your hyper intuition can see through me._ The white-haired boy smirked behind his illusion.  
  
Iemitsu regained his laid-back attitude. “Thanks for bringing my son back. Want to have tea with us before you go?”  
  
The boy turned away towards the gate while waving his hand. “Nah. I’m good. Besides, it’s partly my fault Tsunayoshi was this exhausted.”  
  
Nana appeared just as the boy left. For a second, she thought she saw a white-haired man instead of a teenage boy. She shook her head. _Must be just my imagination._  
  
“Anata, who’s that boy?”  
  
“No one important, sweetie. He just helped to carry our sleeping Tuna fishie home.”

* * *

  
It wasn’t after Iemitsu and his boss left that Tsuna woke up and noticed there was something in his pocket. He took it out and stared at the mini orange pacifier (half the usual size) on his hand.  
  
“Tsu-kun, where did you get that pacifier?” His mother asked with a hint of surprise and worry in her voice.  
  
“Tsu..Tsu-kun don’t know, okaa-san.”  
  
Nana really hoped that the pacifier was not what she thought it was. Even if it was, she _really really_ hoped it belongs to the boy that helped carried Tsuna home this evening. But, her hope got crushed when the pacifier glinted for a second as to tell her that her beloved son is its owner.  
  
Something akin to pain flashed through her eyes. Tears were threatening to fall down from her honey brown eyes but she quickly squashed all the negative emotion down when she caught her son staring worriedly at her. She cannot break down in front of Tsuna. She needed to stay strong for the sake of her son after all.

* * *

  
Timoteo found his son, Xanxus sleeping under a tree not far away from Namimori town. For a second, he thought Xanxus has been attacked since that son of his never slept on anything except on his own king size bed and his ridiculous throne.  
  
He was about to ask Iemitsu to call for medical team when his son stirred awake.  
  
“Xanxus, what happened?”  
  
The raven hair boy tried to recall back. But, he can’t remember how he ended up sleeping here out of all place. “What the h***?”

**TBC**


	3. Attracting Elements

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Xanxus is OOC but I can't help it. Sorry.

Xanxus stared at the mini pacifier on his hand. It has been a month and yet he still couldn’t remember how and why he got this pacifier. He tried to throw it away. The pacifier magically appeared on his bedside within the next minute. He tried to smash it. The pacifier amplified the impact and reflected it back to him.  
  
He tried to burn it into ashes using his flame. The pacifier absorbed his flame and rendered him weaken and he was confined in his bed for days.  
  
The information that he had gathered so far wasn’t useful either. He might be stronger and smarter than an average mafia boy but there was only so much one can do as a 12 years old boy with a year of mafia life.  
  
‘People with pacifier? Ohh, you mean the arconaleno? They are the strongest in the world.'  
  
_Bullsh**. I can't be the strongest if the old man's guardians still wipe the floor with me during trainings.  
_  
'I heard that those who own the pacifier are cursed for life.'  
  
 _I don’t think I pissed off enough people to get me cursed.  
_  
'Never saw one before but I heard that arcobaleno can’t grow up.'  
  
_This is the sh**iest thing I ever heard. There’s no way I gonna believe that._  
  
But that doesn't stop himself from being paranoid and measuring his height every day.  
  
Xanxus never bothered to ask his father or his father’s guardians about it. He didn’t know why but he felt that something bad would happen if people know he has the orange pacifier with him. At least for the time being.

* * *

  
It has been a year since he received the pacifier. And throughout that year, Xanxus has improved a lot both in his combat skill and power. He gained respect and reputation all by himself.  
  
And more importantly, everyone liked the change in Xanxus’ behavior. He has somehow become less violent (although still intimidating) provided that they didn’t disturb his eating time and sleep time. So, when Xanxus began to drink alcohol despite being an underage, no one dare to take the risk to stop him in case he reverted back to his hot-tempered self.  
  


* * *

  
14 years old Squalo was forced to attend the mafia party because he was the new leader for Varia since he defeated Tyr. He thought that the party would be as bored as the previous one.  
  
Until he stumbled upon Xanxus. There was just something about that teenager that caught his attention. Perhaps it was because of his charisma or perhaps it was just because both of them are roughly the same age and the only teenagers in the useless party. (Partly because he was actually subconsciously attracted to Xanxus’ sky flame)  
  
Nevertheless, both of them hit it off right away. When they unconsciously harmonized with each other, Xanxus felt warmth in his heart. It was the same warmth that was emitted by the pacifier from time to time which has become the sole reason why he kept the pacifier close to him.  
  
Squalo ended up appointing Xanxus as the new head of Varia. He was more of a fieldwork person compared to paperwork person. Although his plan backfired because Xanxus dumped all the paperworks to him.  
  
“I’m younger than you, so, you do the paperworks, sharky trash.”  
  
“YOU’RE THE BOSS! YOU DO THE PAPERWORK!”  
  
“Since I’m the boss, I order you to do the paperwork.”  
  
“Why the he** did I think this is a good idea at first?” Squalo smacked his head against the wall as Xanxus put on his smug face.  
  


* * *

  
Xanxus and Squalo were doing their mission when Xanxus tensed up suddenly.  
  
“Voi, what happened?”  
  
Xanxus narrowed his eyes. He felt a faint tug, like someone was calling for him. He touched the little pouch which was hanging around his neck. He could feel the slight pulsation from the pacifier inside the pouch.  
  
He left Squalo without any words to track down the source of the tug.  
  


* * *

There was an infant with dark hoodie leaning against the tree about a mile from where Xanxus and Squalo were.  
  
The illusionist was struggling to maintain her illusion to stop her bleeding. She has used up all her energy in the fight that took place just now. She won but at the same time, she also received a few gun shots at her vital organs.  
  
 _I…. I refused to die here……Someone……..help…….._  
  
Just when she began to lose her consciousness, she heard the rustling of the bushes. It could be wild animals or even backup from the enemies. But, instead of worried, she felt safe.

* * *

  
“You left me to clean out the mess and come back with a baby?! WHAT THE F*** IS WRONG WITH YOU?” Squalo yelled the moment Xanxus returned to him.  
  
“Shut up, trash. We need to get her injuries treated immediately.”  
  
Squalo found it weird because Xanxus was not the one who would care for people, especially a stranger. Heck, Xanxus was a bastard that gave him a kick when he got shot at the stomach last time.  
  
Nevertheless, he still called for the medical team. “How did you even know the baby is a she?”  
  
“The baby doesn’t look like a boy.”

* * *

  
It was the first time Xanxus wore the feathers and raccoon tail on his neck. He was out with Squalo in the town to restock their firearms.  
  
Unfortunately, some stupid mafiosos who have death wish decided to ambush them.  
  
Lussuria who was nearby saw the whole fighting scene and fangirled. It’s rare to find someone with such a great combat skill and have a fashion sense.  
  
He showed up the next day at the Varia mansion and proved himself worthy to be one of the squad captains. It was also worth to note that part of the reasons why he was accepted in the Varia was because his cooking was worth dying for.  
  
Squalo was laughing his a** off on the floor at Xanxus’ incredulous face when Lussuria told them the reason why he decided to quit his freelance life and joined the Varia. All because he saw Xanxus wearing the feather accessories. The silver-haired swordsman got hit on his head by a vase for the first time.  
  


* * *

  
“I only gone for three days and you gained yourself a puppy.”  
  
“Did you accidentally cut out your brain cells, sharky trash? I didn’t have puppy.”  
  
“Then, who’s that?” Squalo raised his eyebrows and glanced at the man who was standing obediently by the wall behind Xanxus.  
  
Xanxus turned around and saw Levi. “What the he**? I thought I already get rid of you, trash.”  
  
(Levi saw how Xanxus eliminated a whole famiglia which coincidentally was an enemy of his without breaking a sweat. His inner fanboy mode was on and he decided right there and then to follow Xanxus throughout his life.)  
  


* * *

  
“I knew it. You’re really the type that attract weirdo, aren’t you?” Squalo deadpanned when an 8 years old self-proclaimed prince joined their team and live with them in the Varia mansion.  
  
Xanxus’ bullet narrowing missed the swordsman by 1cm. “Maybe, it was you that caused me to attract weirdo. All this happen after I met you.”  
  
Squalo retaliated by aiming a slash at Xanxus.  
  
“How dare you attack boss? I’ll kill you with my Levi Volta.”  
  
“Ushishishishi. The prince is not a weirdo.” Bel flinged a few knives towards Squalo and Levi.  
  
“Shut up. I’m trying to balance the account here.”  
  
“No fighting in the mansion or no dinner for you guys. It’s hard to clean the blood stain, you know.” Lussuria shouted from the kitchen when he heard the ruckus.  
  


* * *

  
Xanxus would never admit it, but he liked his current family and the chaos. Definitely better than his father who only visited him once in a blue moon.  
  
Everything was going well until one day, the warmth from the pacifier disappeared suddenly. He felt empty and weakened and it was only thanks to the bonds between him and his guardians that he managed to keep a level head. But, it didn’t last long. The feelings of hatred that has sprouted in his heart overcame his sense when he found out about the adoption.  
  
He was 14 years old when he started the Cradle affair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My exam got postponed so I decided to write this chapter although half of this chapter is not in my initial plot. Xanxus deserved a happy crazy family even though it’s only for a short time. Also, ring conflict will still happen. I just need time to think how it’s going to take place.  
> I thought Viper is a girl ever since she appeared in the anime until I saw the wiki said that Viper’s gender is unknown. So, I’m going to stick with Viper being a girl.


	4. Warm Little Sky

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KHR.

Tsuna took another glance at the raven-hair boy for the umpteenth time. That boy has not even moved a millimetre ever since Tsuna started playing in the park two hours ago. He was just lying still at the edge of the sandbox.  
  
Tsuna was scared and worried. Did he die? No one sleep in the sandbox under the sun.  
  
He couldn’t stand the feelings anymore, so he gathered what little courage that he has and approached the ‘dead body’.  
  
Hibari felt someone poked him with a stick. He opened one of his eyes and stared at the culprit who dared to disturb his nap.  
  
“For waking me up, I’ll bite you to death.”  
  
Tsuna stared at the icy grey eye while his brain trying to connect the dots. Not dead, wearing black, pale skin, weak/sleep during the day and bite you to death. That could only mean one thing.  
  
Hibari yawned.  
  
“Hiee!!!!!! Tsu-kun doesn’t want to become a vampire. Tsu-kun wants to become a robot.” With that, Tsuna scrambled back to his house as fast as he could. (Tsuna thought Hibari was going to grow fangs and bite him when he started to yawn.)  


* * *

  
Hibari never thought he would see the boy who mistook him as a vampire so soon. He was sleeping on top of the tree when he heard the commotion.  
  
Three middle school students were surrounding the little boy that dare to disturb his sleep the previous days.  
  
Apparently, Tsuna saw them kicking a litter of kittens and rushed forward to protect the innocent little creatures.  
  
Tsuna tried to glare at the trio although he himself was trembling from fear.  
  
Hibari first impression on that scene was a lion trying to protect his pride. It didn't help that Tsuna's wild gravity defying hair reminded him of a lion's mane.  
  
He saw one of the trio aimed a punch at the little lion.  
  
He kicked the scoundrel with full force.  
  
No one was going to hurt the first baby carnivore that he ever found.  
  
“Oi oi, how dare you kick one of us, you stupid busybody kid.” One of the gang members who has a dead wish shouted at Hibari.  
  
‘Kamikorosu’ was the last word that the gang members heard before they spent one month in the hospital.  


* * *

  
The vampire saved him and the kittens. The vampire was a nice vampire, not like the one he watched in the television when his father visited him last time. That was what Tsuna thought when Hibari jumped out of nowhere to save him.  
  
“Arigatou, vampire-san.”  
  
Hibari raised his eyebrows slightly when he heard the nickname. _So, he still thought I’m a vampire. How amusing._  
  
“Ko raion (lion cub).”  
  
“Tsu-kun’s name is Sawada Tsunayoushi. Not ko raion.”  
  
“You’re ko-raion. Don’t make me repeat myself or I’ll bite you to death.”

* * *

  
Nana noticed that Tsuna was more cheerful than usual when he came back home albeit his clothes was covered in dirt. "Did something good happen today, Tsu-kun?"  
"Tsu-kun found a new friend today. He's a very cool vampire." Tsuna proceeded to tell his mother enthusiastically about Hibari and that he was planning to hang out with him every day.

* * *

  
Tsuna saw a black hair boy sitting by the river bank while hugging both his knees. At first, he thought it was Hibari but as he walked closer, he realized that he was wrong. He was about to leave when he caught the sadness hidden in the hazel eyes of that boy.  
  
Tsuna decided to give the boy a hug. Yamamoto was taken by surprise by the sudden hug since he didn’t even realize that there was someone else in that area.  
  
Tsuna released his hug and stared hesitantly at Yamamoto. “Hmm, are you feeling better now?”  
  
“Huh?”  
  
“You look sad. Kaa-san always hugged me when I was sad.”  
  
“Ohh.” Yamamoto’s eyes darkened and he lowered down his head.  
  
Tsuna immediately knew he said the wrong thing. “I’m sorry. I-”  
  
“Ah, it’s nothing. You didn’t do anything wrong. And I’m not sa-” This time, it was Tsuna’s turn to cut off Yamamoto’s words halfway.  
  
“You’re lying.”  
  
“….”  
  
Yamamoto could feel the intense gaze of the boy even though he couldn’t directly see the boy’s eyes that were obscured by the hoodie. There was just something about the boy that made him wanted to spill out his bottled emotions.  
  
And so he did.  
  
He told Tsuna about his mother who passed away a few days ago.  
  
Tsuna gave another hug to Yamamoto. “You can cry, you know. You’ll explode if you didn’t do that.”  
  
“But-”  
  
Tsuna tightened his hug. “Trust me, you’ll feel better if you let those out.”  
  
Yamamoto couldn’t hold it any longer. Not when the boy was so warm and reminded him of his own mother. He cried his heart out. When he was done, he felt like a really heavy stone has been lifted from both his heart and his shoulders.  
  
“Feeling better?”  
  
“Yup. Hmm, sorry for that.” Yamamoto pointed out at the tears and snorts on Tsuna’s hoodie.  
  
Tsuna shook his head. “It’s okay. Tsu-kun cried a lot every time.”  
  
“Hey, it’s almost lunch time now. Want to have sushi with me? Dad makes the best sushi.”  
  
“Lunch?” Tsuna stared at his watches. “Hiieeee!! Tsu-kun doesn’t want to turn into a vampire! Bye bye. Have to run to the park now.”  
  
Yamamoto tilted his head. “Vampire? That’s sound fun.”  
  
He only realized that he never ask for the boy’s name when he reached his home. He wondered will they ever meet again. The boy seemed to be about the same age as him. _I wondered if he would be my classmate next year. I sure hope I can recognize him._

* * *

  
“Ano, are you looking for this?” Tsuna poked the panic little girl from behind.  
  
The indigo hair girl immediately turned around and gasped when she saw the necklace that was currently tangling from Tsuna’s hand.  
  
Nagi wiped away her tears and took the necklace from Tsuna. “Ari…arigatou.” She bowed her head in gratitude. She thought she would never see the necklace again when her mother threw the necklace out from the car a few hours ago. It was his father’s only memento left for her and she sneaked out from the house and came here all by herself to look for the necklace.  
  
“That necklace is very pretty. Don’t lose it again.” Tsuna smiled and left when he heard his mother calling for him.  
  
The boy's smile was warm and genuine unlike her mother's cold fake smile. Without herself realized, her own lips curved upwards for the first time after her father passed away.

* * *

  
“Extreme thanks for the extreme help, you two.” Seven years old Ryohei beamed at the duo.  
  
Tsuna blushed. “Tsu-kun didn’t really help. It’s vampire-san that helps you.”  
  
“Vampire-san? Who’s that?”  
  
“Hn.”  
  
“Ohh. You’re a vampire? That’s so EXTREME!!” Ryohei shouted.  
  
Tsuna winced at the volume.  
  
“Shut up, herbivore or I’ll bite you to death.”  
  
Ryohei ignored the threat and continued to talk (shout). “Let’s extremely fight together next time, vampire! We’re buddies now, but please don’t turn me into a vampire. I don’t think Kyoko would like that.” His voice softened at the thought of his little sister.  
  
Judging from Ryohei’s enthusiasm, Hibari knew that the noisy herbivore would not stop pestering him. An irk mark appeared on his head. He turned to glare at his lion cub and lightly flicked his forehead. “Your fault.”  
  
“Hiiee, sorry.” Tsuna rubbed his forehead and stared at Hibari with teary eyes. He knew Hibari hated loud human. He never thought that the boy named Ryohei would find them and consider Hibari as buddies when he asked Hibari to help the white-haired boy and his little sister that were bullied by a gang of high school students yesterday.  
  
He saw the scared and worried look on the girl’s face. And he saw the protectiveness from the white haired boy. They would win. Is what his heart (hyper intuition) told him. But, Tsuna still worried. They were up against five high school students. It would sure hurts a lot. So, he decided to call Hibari for help.  
  
Tsuna snapped out from his flashbacks when Ryohei shook him fervently. “We’re buddies too. Better yet, you can be my extreme little brother. So, tell me your name. My name is Sasagawa Ryohei.”  
  
Hibari doesn’t appreciate how Ryohei keep shaking his little lion cub. So, he knocked Ryohei down with his tonfa. “Stop bothering my ko-raion.”  
  
Tsuna didn’t bothered about the passed out Ryohei. His head was spinning from the extreme shaking.

* * *

  
When Tsuna and his mother visited the shrine during New Year, Tsuna prayed to God for the first time.  
  
“Tsu-kun hoped that Kami-sama will protect and help them*.”  
  
Nana heard her son’s first wish and couldn’t help but being curious. “Who do you want kami-sama to protect, Tsu-kun?”  
  
“Tsu…Tsu-kun doesn’t know. The words came out from Tsu-kun’s mouth on its own. But, Tsu-kun wants this wish to come true, kaa-san.”  
  
Nana’s eyes softened. “I hope Tsu-kun’s wish come true too.” _I also hope that Kami-sama will protect and help you, Tsu-kun.  
_

* * *

  
Gokudera hated his whole family. He hated his father. He hated everyone that hide the truth about his mother from him. He was tempted to run away from home.  
  
But then, there was that particular dream. The dream that invoked a feeling that he thought was lost and never be felt again ever since the death of his mother. Family warmth. It was just a once in a lifetime dream but the warmth stayed and for that, he's grateful to God.  
  
Just when he thought that maybe there was still hope left for him, someone or something crushed it. There was a sudden chill that passed down his spine one evening and he couldn't feel the warmth anymore.  
  
_Screw this s***. I'm running away from home._ (He somehow ended up with Dr.Shamal just a week after he ran away.)

* * *

  
  
Somewhere deep in the underground, a blue-haired boy finally snapped out from the endless life cycles that he was forced into for the first time. His right eye throbbed painfully and the amount of mental strain was too much for him to adjust. He almost gave up and succumbed back into the vicious dark cycles. But then, there was a sudden flick of warmth in his heart for just a mere second and that was enough for him to regain control of his own mind and his new power.  
  
He yearned for the warmth again but it never came back to him. _Ha, I knew it. It was just a trick of my own mind to cope with this. Feelings is for the weak after all._ However, it didn’t stop his left eye from letting out a single drop of tear before he began to massacre the whole Estraneo.

* * *

  
When Iemitsu and his boss came to visit again, Nana took the opportunity to leave Tsuna in Iemitsu’s care. “Anata, can you stay here for a few days with Tsu-kun? I want to go back and visit my family but I don’t think Tsu-kun is old enough to travel that far yet.”  
  
“Of course, dear. I’ll take good care of our Tuna-fish. It’s father and son bonding time.” Iemitsu gave her a thumb up sign and laughed heartily.

* * *

  
Uneasiness. That’s what she felt ever since she arrived in Italy. It’s perfectly reasonable for her to felt that way. After all, it has been ten years since she last stepped her feet in this country. _Tsu-kun is perfectly safe with Iemitsu right now. There’s no way Iemitsu will let our son get hurt._ At least that was what she thought.

* * *

Uneasiness. That's what she felt ever since she arrived in Italy. It's perfectly reasonable for her to felt that way. After all, it has been ten years since she last stepped her feet in this country.  _Tsu-kun is perfectly safe with Iemitsu right now. There's no way Iemitsu will let our son get hurt._ At least that was what she thought.

When Nana came back, she finally understood the uneasy feelings that bothered her back then.  _Iemitsu has done something on Tsu-kun while I was not here._   _How could he?_   _He promised to take good care of Tsu-kun._

Disappointment and regret flicked through her honey-brown eyes. She didn't even have a chance to ask Iemitsu what happened because that idiot husband of her has kissed her a goodbye and left for his works again on the very night she returned.

And just like in the past, he never left her his contact number to keep in touch. Only one of his colleague's phone number for emergency purpose. She could have used that to contact him but this wasn't a matter that could be talked over the phone.

* * *

Hibari wouldn’t admit it, but he missed the little cub. Tsuna never visit the park again ever since Iemitsu came for a visit. From what he has gathered, Tsuna’s health has been deteriorating and he was forced to stay home most of the time.  
  
Even though he still see Tsuna every once in a while in school, the Tsuna that he saw was not the same lion cub that he knew. Something was just not right aside from Tsuna’s weaker body and Hibari was sure that it has something to do with that father of Tsuna. He decided that the next time he saw that blond, he was going to bite him to death and fed him to the lions in the zoo. Life was boring without his lion cub after all.  
  
He idly wondered whether his lion cub will return one day and turn into a lion.  
  
**TBC**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> them* refer to Mukuro and Gokudera who are in Italy now. Mukuro with his Estraneo problem and Gokudera with his family problem. Supposedly, this chapter would be about the flame sealing part, but, somehow, it ended with me writing this. In the middle of my lectures...for 3 days..  
> This fanfic will have an irregular update since university life is harsh on me.   
> Also, I’m totally addicted to Rebocon songs right now. If you want to listen to Varia singing like they are drunk, go to youtube and listen to Tatta Latta-Varia version. XD


	5. Interlude

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KHR.  
> Let's assume Fon is Hibari's uncle and Hibari is 5 years old. This is just a random drabble/ special chapter since plot bunny keep getting in my way while I was studying. OOC and OC alert in this chapter. Also, Merry Christmas

"Sis, did you just call me here all the way from China to babysit Kyoya?"  
  
"Yup~"  
  
"You expect a two years old baby to babysit a five years old child?"  
  
Yun rolled her eyes. "We all know you're not two years old, big brother."  
  
Fon sighed. "Fine. When are you coming back?"  
  
"One week."  
  
"I want a souvenir."  
  
"If you managed to make Kyoya behaved. He has been a little too obsessed with violent horror/ action movies lately thanks to his dad."

* * *

  
"Hmm, I believe this is the first time we meet, Kyoya. I'm your uncle, Fon and this is my companion, Lichi."  
  
The monkey waved at Kyoya.  
  
Kyoya reached and pet Lichi while ignoring Fon.  
  
Silence took over the living room. Kyoya remained indifferent but Fon felt awkward. Shouldn't kid his age play around or something?  
  
"What did you usually do around this time?"  
  
"Nap."  
  
"Other than that?"  
  
"Fighting."  
  
"You're just a kid. Shouldn't you play around with your friends?"  
  
"You're a talking baby with a pacifier hanging from your neck."  
  
"....." Fon sighed. He didn't really know how to interact with children. His line of work didn't include dealing with children after all. "Why don't we watch something on TV?"  
  
"Hn."  
  
Fon flipped through the channels and stopped at National Geography channel featuring little cute animals. _Maybe, this can help to tame him? Sis did mentioned that he has been quite a violent child these days._  
  
"I want horror movie."  
  
"Why don't you try and watch this channel for once? Animal kingdom can be very interesting, right, Lichi?"  
  
The little monkey nodded.  
  
"Hn."  
  
~12 hours later~  
  
"Hmm, Kyoya, aren't you tired or hungry?"  
  
"..."  
  
"It's already late at night. It's not good to skip your dinner."  
  
"...."  
  
"You need to take a break, Kyoya. You'll spoil your eyes if you stare at the TV for too long."  
  
"..."  
  
"You don't want to wear spectacles, do you?"  
  
A few irk marks popped up on Kyoya's head.  
  
"You're annoyi-." Something clicked inside Kyoya's mind as the words escaped from his mouth. Animals bite or kill those who threaten or annoyed them.  
  
Fon began to worry when Kyoya seemed to freeze suddenly, so he put his hand on Kyoya's forehead. "Kyoya, are you alright?"  
  
Kyoya has came to a perfect conclusion. It's perfectly alright to bite annoying people.  
  
So, he bit Fon's left shoulder. Fon's reflex automatically kicked in and he unconsciously flipped and threw Kyoya into the wall.  
  
Did Kyoya just bit me? Fon blinked. It took another second to register into his mind that he just threw his nephew into the wall with full force. "Cr**! Kyoya! Are you alright?" He winced at the sight of the crumpled wall. _Sis going to be mad at me if Kyoya is hurt._  
  
Kyoya was stunned but miraculously remained unhurt.  
  
Fon was worried that Kyoya got a concussion until he saw the smirk on Kyoya's face.  
  
"You're a carnivore."  
  
"No, Kyoya. I'm a huma-" Fon's words got cut off as he avoided an attack from the tonfa that appeared out of nowhere in Kyoya's hands."  
  
"Where did you get that from?" The storm arcobaleno asked as he jumped and blocked the sudden tonfa attack.  
  
"Dad gives them to me. Now, stay still and let me bite you to death."  
  
_Forget about getting mad. Sis is going to kill me when she came back._

* * *

  
The moment Kyoya's father opened the house gate, his eyes widen as he was greeted by the sight of his newly 'renovated' front yard. "Wao."  
  
Yun groaned. She knew that look on her husband.  
  
When she saw three quarter of the front yard was destroyed, she face-palmed and shoot a glare at Fon who was about to put out a small fire at the edge of the yard.  
  
"I left Kyoya in your care for just one week and you made him into a homicidal little kid."  
  
Fon smiled apologetically. "Sorry. But, at least I did managed to stop him from really biting people." "Can't really do much about the animals metaphor though. He's just as stubborn as you." Fon muttered the latter under his breath.  
  
"What did you mean by that?"  
  
".... Oh, look at the time. I need to catch my plane soon. Take care, everyone." Fon bowed and disappeared to the roof in the next second.  
  
Yun continued to glare at the roof and then towards her husband who was very much amused by the whole situation despite his poker face.  
  
"You're going to sleep on the couch for the rest of the week." Yun said to her husband.  
  
Yun then turned towards her son who obviously looked disappointed that his target has ran away as he threw away the scissors on his hand. (He wanted to cut off Fon's braid.) "And you, Kyoya. If I see another damage in this house, you're banned from your hamburger steak for the rest of your life."  
  
"Hn." Both the Hibari avoided the intense glare from the only woman in the household. They knew better than to argue with her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fon's character in this chapter is partially based on the manga chapter where Mammon complained about Fon who kept nagging her/him about money.  
> On a side note, Hibari's parents won't appear in the main plot. This chapter is just for fun. (Yun means cloud in Chinese.)


	6. Regret

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KHR.  
> I actually have 3 different versions for this chapter and it took me quite some time to choose one. It's really hard to choose >_<  
> There are a few things I can't explain in the story so please see the end notes for explanation.

Tsuna doesn't know why but he felt like he would not be able to play with the vampire or his new self-proclaimed brother (Ryohei) for a very long time.  
  
So, when it was time for him to go back after hanging out with Hibari for the whole evening, he hugged the vampire from behind.  
  
"What're you doing, ko-raion?"  
  
"Nothing. I'm going to miss you, vampire-san."  
  
"Are you going somewhere?"  
  
Tsuna shook his head. "No, but Tsu-kun feels like Tsu-kun is not going to see you and oni-san for a long long time. So, take care, vampire-san. Take care of oni-san too."  
Hibari frowned. This felt like the sad soap opera that his mother always watched. And he didn't like it.  
  
"Ko-raion, I'll bite you to death if you disappear without warning."  
  
Tsuna smiled sadly. "Tsu-kun will try not to get bitten by vampire-san then."

* * *

  
When Iemitsu came back to Namimori to visit his family, he was a bit sad that he couldn't spend time with his lovely wife. He idly wondered where did Nana's family lived as Nana never tell him much about her family. He never bother to ask her since Nana never pry into his work life and he should do the same to respect Nana.  _Well, at least I got to spent some time with my cute little tuna-fishy._

* * *

  
Tsuna was playing alone in the backyards when a Chihuahua sneaked in and tackled him from behind.  
  
Startled by the sudden 'attack' from the Chihuahua, he immediately cried out loud. "Waahhhh!!!"  
  
Iemitsu who was preparing some refreshment in the kitchen almost had a heart attack when he heard his son crying. When he rushed out from the house, his shoulder sagged with relief when he saw his son was unhurt and was just frightened by a puppy.  
  
But, his relief didn't last long when he saw sky flame suddenly burst out from the still crying Tsuna.  
  
"Tsuna!" He immediately dashed towards Tsuna and hugged him to calm him down. Despite the whispers of comfort that he said to Tsuna, his mind was racing frantically. What?! _That's impossible. Even though he has flame, it shouldn't have been activated this early._  
  
Nono who apparently also visited Japan for some mafia business came in time to see Tsuna's sky flame shimmered down.  
  
"Iemitsu, what happened?"  
  
Still rubbing Tsuna's back soothingly, the blond answered. "Tsuna got frightened and unconsciously activated his flame."  
  
Nono seemed to be in deep thought upon hearing that.  
  
"Iemitsu, I'm sorry but...... I think it's better to seal his flame for the time being."  
  
"Why? Tsuna is just 6 years old What if he suffered from the sealing's backlash?" Iemitsu's face contorted into worry.  
  
"Don't worry, Iemitsu. I have seen people whose flame has been sealed. They are living normally albeit clumsier in their daily life."  
  
"But...."  
  
"It's for the best, Iemitsu. At least we don't need to worry that Tsunayoshi activates his flame suddenly out of nowhere and attracts the attention of our world."  
  
"Tou-san?" Tsuna shook his head. He didn't understand what the old man was talking about but his head was telling him that it was going to turn badly. Really badly. His head (intuition) was always right.  
  
Iemitsu looked between Nono and Tsuna. He almost caved in to Tsuna until he heard Nono's next set of words.  
  
"I'm sure you don't want them to end up having the same fate as the poor girl from Asteria famiglia."  
  
Iemitsu tensed up. He remembered hearing about that. The only daughter of the Asteria don was living a common civilian life until she accidentally activated her flame and exposed her location and got killed by her father's enemy.  
  
_What Nono said is true. Nana and Tsuna will be safer if they remain inconspicuous to the mafia. And the only way to archive that is by sealing his flame._  
  
"I'm sorry, Tsuna. It's for your own good." Iemitsu said remorsefully.  
  
Tsuna's shoulder slumped upon hearing that and he felt very drowsy as soon as the old man placed his finger on his forehead. As he slowly drifted off to sleep, he muttered out a soft sorry which went unheard by the two adults.  
  
When Nono sealed Tsuna's flame, he felt a sudden reverberation ran through his body. He dismissed it as a mere common reaction from the flame sealing. If only he knew how wrong he was.  
  


* * *

  
Minor time skip- Half a year later ~Somewhere~  
  
"That old bastard. Should have let him get killed by the pacifier• instead of saving his f***ing a** back then. I can't believe he froze Xanxus and Tsuna have to suffer from the backlash of this. Adoptive or not, Xanxus is still part of his family. On top of it, he himself is the reason why Xanxus rebelled." G snarled. He almost say that son of a b**** but Daniela is a good boss, not a b**** and he really respect her, so he settled with the word old bast*** for Nono.  
  
"Language, G."  
  
G rolled his eyes at Knuckle. "I have been kind enough not trying to find ways to kill hi-" G's words were cut off by the sound of Giotto punching the nearby wall.  
  
"Daemon was right after all. I am weak. If only I'm stronger.... I could have save Tsuna." Giotto gritted his teeth as his bangs overshadowed his eyes.  
  
"Giotto, you are strong. You wouldn't have been able to interfere with the sealing from here if you aren't strong enough." Asari placed a supportive hand on the blonde's shoulder and doused a bit of his flame to calm him down.  
  
"But it's still not enough. Tsuna's flame still gets sealed. Xanxus was stuck in ice. Maybe I should have followed Cozart's footstep, faking death and hiding in a secluded island instead of just retired and lived in Japan. None of these would have happened."  
  
"Oi oi. Gio-"  
  
G's words were cut off again. This time by a flying shoe and a handcuff which flew passed him and hit Giotto straight at his face.  
  
"Stop that, Giotto. You're making ore-sama depressed." Lampo complained.  
  
"Cease that pathetic display at once. Nothing will change even if you keep blaming yourself here."  
  
"Lampo and Alaude are right. You looked poignant right now, Gio. Tsuna will be alright. Nana won't let any more things happened to him."  
  
"God will protect him, Giotto. Trust me." Knuckle placed his hand on the other side of Giotto's shoulder.  
  
G sighed. He preferred to cater Giotto's childish antics than facing a overly depressed Giotto and a pissed off Alaude (because of Giotto's attitude). _Now, what should I do to calm him down?  
_  
**Thud  
**  
"Oppps. Sorry?"  
  
G's eyes widened. _It seems like I don't need to do anything after all. At least for now._  
  
"That's an ultimate way to calm him down, Asari." Knuckle crouched down and and checked on the passed out Giotto while Lampo poked his sleeping boss with his right hand.  
  
Asari waved his hands around. "It's an accident. I swear. I didn't mean to overdose him with rain flame. I just want to calm him down. My control slip since it's has been quite some time since I last use my flame."  
  
The storm guardian snorted upon hearing those statements. "Ya, right. Like that one time where you accidentally doused too much rain flame and induced sleep on an overworked Alaude or that one time where you unconsciously inputted too much rain flame while calming down a heartbroken Lampo." G said sarcastically.  
  
"Hey, please don't remind ore-sama of that time again." Lampo said as a tinge of redness appeared on his face.  
  
"Hahaha." Asari laughed nervously while avoiding Alaude's piercing stare. "I really did those unconsciously though."  
  
"Whatever you said. Anyway, it's good you did that since a nice long sleep might be able to clear up his head even for a bit. Also, Lampo, being rejected by a girl is not uncommon. So, I don't see why you still have to be embarrassed every time that topic resurfaced."  
  
Lampo threw another shoe towards G who sidestepped it. "Stop talking about that, you pink hair jerk. Ore-sama doesn't see why you have to get embarrassed and murderous when people called your real name either, Ga-"  
  
"Call me that and I'll make sure you won't be able to move for at least a few months at the very best."  
  
**TBC**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Asteria famiglia is just something I made up.  
> Also, I just can't stop myself from adding Giotto and first gen into this fic. Daemon is not with them by the way. I always wonder if G is a shorthand for a long name or something. I cried too when my neighbor's dog tackled and licked me when I was small --"
> 
> -•Reborn did say that Vongola rings held the living will of the first gen in episode 178. So, I assume the first gen can interact with one another in a special space created by the rings.
> 
> -•Kawahira can't remove the pacifier from Xanxus and Tsuna, but that doesn't mean he couldn't temper with the pacifier. He somehow installed a defense mechanism onto those sky pacifier that would protect the two of them from danger since they are still little kids, not adults like the rest of the arcobaleno. Nono would have got himself killed when he tried to seal Tsuna's flame but Giotto interfered the sealing from inside of the ring, thus stopping the defence mechanism. He can't materialise himself out since Nono's flame is not strong enough for him to manifest. Tsuna's flame is not completely sealed but he is weakened by that. The Zero Point Breakthrough First Edition didn't trigger the defense mechanism on Xanxus' pacifier because the technique doesn't count as a danger to life unlike flame sealing. It just sort of 'time-freeze' Xanxus.


	7. The Tutor Arrival

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KHR.  
> Sorry for the late update >_<  
> Tsuna is thirteen years old. (Sort of following canon's timeline from this chapter onwards). I'm going to focus on Tsuna until the Varia arc since Xanxus is currently being frozen but I'll include a bit of Varia's life here and there until I reach that arc.

Reborn frowned. He has been watching Sawada household since yesterday, yet there wasn't any sight of Sawada Tsunayoshi going in and out of the house.  
  
However, he knew Tsunayoshi was in the house. His Leon heat sensor showed that there were two people inside the house although he found it strange that one of them has a fairly low body temperature.  
  
 _Is that one of the effects of flame sealing?_ Reborn pondered as he placed the flyer into the mailbox. _But, that body temperature is abnormal for a healthy human. Flame sealing rarely affect the physiology, only hinder the motor and mental development at most. Did something happen to him?_  
  
It didn't help that he has this feelings that crept into the core of him ever since he arrived in Namimori. That feeling was almost like....  
  
Reborn shook his head. He forcefully squashed down those feelings that he has long forgotten years ago.

* * *

  
 **-Ding dong, Ding dong-**  
  
Nana didn’t expect to find a suit-wearing infant standing by the doorstep when she opened the door. She tensed slightly when she saw the yellow pacifier hanging around the baby’s neck but immediately relaxed internally when she recognized him. _Fedora and curly sideburns? Reborn?_  
  
“Ciaossu. My name is Reborn. I’m the home tutor that you called this morning.”  
  
“Home tutor?” _Why is a hitman like him playing the tutor role here? If it's not about that, could it be..._  
  
“If you have any doubt about my credentials, here are my qualification certificates.”  
  
“Iye. I was just wondering why someone young like you chose to be a tutor here. You can easily get other jobs that give higher pay.”  
  
“I have a very stable financial. Home tutoring is just one of my favorite pastimes.”  
  
“Ohh. Is that so? But, Tsu-kun’s is not as fit as other children are, so he has to miss his school frequently. The previous tutors that I hired gave up on him because Tsu-kun keeps getting sick and is unable to focus in their lessons. You can quit now if you wanted to.”  
  
“I’m the greatest hitman in the world. I will never quit simply because of that.”  
  
 _You’re just like what nee-chan said back then. Nana smiled softly and gestured into the house._ “Welcome to this household then, Reborn-san. Feel free to just call me Nana.”  
  


* * *

  
The initial slight tension of Nana did not escape Reborn's sharp eyes. Nor did he miss the lack of reaction from Nana when he told her he was a hitman. Usually, people would laugh or coo at him when he said he was a hitman or even wondered how a baby could become a tutor. However, Nana did not show any of those reactions. In fact, if anything, Nana seemed to know who exactly was him or at least heard about him before, which shouldn’t be possible for a civilian like her. _It seemed like Nana wasn’t a civilian like what the record has claimed her to be.  
_  
Reborn’s thought was interrupted by hot air that came gushing out from which he assumed to be Tsunayoshi’s room.  
  
"Sorry about that, Reborn-kun. You must have felt uncomfortable with the temperature."  
  
"I'm fine with it. So, don't worry. But, what happened?"  
  
Peering at her sleeping child, she answered, “Remember just now what I said about Tsu-kun’s health? His metabolic rate is unusually slow, causing him to have lower body temperature and feel sleepy most of the time. His conditions aggravated during winter and cold rainy weather, that’s why he skips class today.”  
  
“How long has this persist?”  
  
“Almost six years. I nearly loss Tsu-kun the first time it manifested.” A flash of pain followed by guilt appeared in her eyes as she continued. “The medicine can only do so much to help him.”  
  
Reborn patted her shoulder to comfort her. It must have been a very difficult time for her. “Don’t worry, Nana. I have an acquaintance that can help to cure Tsunayoshi.”  
  
“Really? Thanks, Reborn-san.” She knew she shouldn’t put too much hope on it, but at the same time, she knew Reborn wasn’t the type who would lie just to comfort her.  
  
“Just call me Reborn. I’ll have him here by tomorrow to check on Tsunayoshi.” Reborn suspected that Nono and Iemitsu did not know about this but he refrained himself from asking why she didn’t inform her husband about their son’s condition. His hunch told him that this was not the right time to talk about this and his hunch was always right.  
  
“Well, please take care of Tsu-kun then, Reborn.” _I’m not sure whether you are here because of the arcobaleno or because of Iemitsu, but I am trusting you with my Tsu-kun for now. I hope you won’t betray my trust like Iemitsu did._  


* * *

  
“Oii, come to Namimori by tomorrow. I need you to treat someone.”  
  
“People don’t usually start a phone conversation with an ‘Oii’ or an order or both. And when you said someone, it’s a boy, isn’t it? Sorry, but I’m a very busy person. Go find other doctors.”  
  
“I don’t care about that stupid policy of yours. If I didn’t see you by tomorrow night, you’ll get a one way trip to the other side of the world.” Reborn ended the call without giving the person a chance to reply.

* * *

  
Tsuna woke up when he heard muffled voices from underneath his comforter. He prodded his head up and saw a blurry tall figure talking on his phone with someone by the window. He rubbed his eyes to get a clearer look. There was an infant standing there instead of a tall person. _Am I still dreaming?_  
  
“I have been waiting for you to wake up, Sawada Tsunayoshi.”  
  
 _I wasn’t dreaming then._  
  
“My name is Reborn. From today onwards, I’ll be your home tutor.”  
  
Tsuna blinked. His eyes were focus on Reborn’s yellow pacifier as his right hand subconsciously held the little pouch that he wore around his neck. _Yellow pacifier. Sun arcobaleno?_  
  
Reborn stared at his new student who was currently spaced-out. “Ooi, a mafia boss should focus when people are talking.”  
  
Tsuna nodded halfway and paused when his brain fully registered what Reborn just said. His eyes widen in surprise. “What? A mafia boss?” He spluttered. _Not sky arcobaleno?_  
  
“I'm here to groom you into a mafia boss. My real occupation is a hitman." Reborn said as he assembled all the parts of a gun that he took out from his suitcase.  
  
Tsuna’s eyes widen more as he listened quietly to Reborn talking about his ancestry and how he ended up as the sole heir of Vongola. By the time the explanation ended, it was already nightfall.  
  
Reborn expected Tsuna to freak out or retaliate as he explained about the Vongola and how all the remaining three heirs died. Or at least questioned him about his age and appearance.  
  
However, Tsuna didn't. Instead, he just asked questions regarding to Vongola like a student asking their teachers about the lessons that they have just learnt to confirm their knowledge.  
  
“You mentioned that Vongola Nono has four sons. What happened to the other one? Can’t he be the boss?”  
  
“He was involved in a coup d'état a few years ago, thus he didn’t have the right to become the boss.”  
  
“Where is he now?” Tsuna asked.  
  
“I heard he’s being imprisoned somewhere by Nono. Why did you seemed so concerned about him? You should be grateful that you get the chance to lead one of the most influential famiglia in the world.”  
  
Tsuna bite his lips. _Because I might not be able to live long enough to lead Vongola and he might need to take over my place when the time comes. Ah, that’s right. Should I tell him that I’m the sky arcobaleno? But why does I feel like I need to collect a few pieces of puzzles before I reveal this to him?_  
  
Tsuna was so lost in his thought that he didn’t realized his mother was calling him and Reborn for dinner until Reborn threw an eraser at him.  
  
“Eh??”  
  
“It’s dinner time. Stop spacing out, dame-Tsuna.”  
  
Tsuna pouted at his new nicknames. “I didn’t.” He promptly got hit by another piece of eraser.

* * *

  
That night, as Tsuna was sleepily helping to set out a hammock for Reborn, he spoke. "Reborn, you're a hitman, right? So, you must have travel to a lot of places."  
  
"That's a given."  
  
"Must have been nice being to travel everywhere. I wish I can travel to all over the world too. It's suck having to stay here in my room most of the time." Tsuna said dreamily as he walked towards his own bed.  
  
"You can. After you become Vongola Decimo."  
  
"I won't be placing too much hope on it based on my current health.”  
  
"Nothing is impossible when I'm around. I'll make sure that dream of yours will come true."  
  
"Would you be my tour guide at that time?" He yawned.  
  
"Of course."  
  
"That's good to hear." Tsuna murmured as he finally dozed off to sleep.  
  
Reborn blinked and stared dumbfoundedly at the the sleeping figure. Those words escaped from Reborn's mouth even before his brain could process it. He wondered since when he became a softie to have made such a promise to his student on the first day of their meetings. But then, he saw the faint smile on Tsuna's face. And the hitman resolved to keep the promise no matter what although part of him did wondered. _Is that why I feel uneasy about this job? Because I can't torture Tsuna like the way I did to Dino?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case you didn't notice, the pacifiers didn't shine when Reborn met Tsuna or when Mammon met Xanxus because it's a part of the defense mechanism that Kawahira installed. He wanted them to have at least a happy childhood (although it kinds of failed) before the two of them got dragged into the whole Arcobaleno stuffs.
> 
> Kawahira doesn't have control over the sky pacifier anymore, so he didn't know what happened to Tsuna and Xanxus. He thought that the defense mechanism is more than enough to protect them. He probably won't do anything to interfere even if he knows though. I mean look at the future arc. He can just kill Byakuran instead of letting him killing the arcobaleno and taking over the world.
> 
> Also, Nana didn’t know Iemitsu is part of Vongola despite knowing him related to mafia business.


	8. Tsuna's best buddy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KHR.  
> Plot bunny keeps distracting me away from the actual plot... For those who’re waiting for Reborn or even everyone else to know about the sky arcobaleno stuff, I’m sorry but you’ll have to wait for quite some time. But don’t worry. I’ll try to add in as much family/ friendship fluff as I can to compensate for it.

Years of being a hitman has made him a light-sleeper. But, it didn’t mean that he wasn’t annoyed when people disturbing his sleep especially since sleep were important to infants. Thus, no one could blame him when he swiped the screen of his tutee’s phone and read his texts. Besides, it’s his student’s fault for not putting a password on his own phone. Not that it was going to stop him anyway.

9 messages. From the look of it, it seemed like there were more incoming messages.

-Tsu-chan, I'm still alive. Did u miss me? °˖✧◝(⁰▿⁰)◜✧˖°

-Sorry for losing contact with u for a week. (ᗒᗣᗕ)՞

-Remember last time when I said I'm gonna play the biggest prank on my dad? (^_−)☆ ✌

-My phone got sacrificed in the process but it's totally worth it. ;)

-Wish I have recorded it tho. :/

-I heard Namimori has thunderstorm for the past few days. (((╹д╹;)))

-Are u ok? (｡ŏ﹏ŏ)

-Y r u not answering my text? .·´¯`(>▂<)´¯`·.

-Please tell me u r ok. >_<

-Oh wait, it's only morning in ur place. ヾ(￣◇￣)ノ

    •You might want to rephrase your previous sentence. It's 3.05 A.M. here.

-Who r u? U r not Tsu-chan. O_O

•I'm Tsuna's new home tutor, kid.

-I'm having my doubt here. U r more like a stalker to me. Which tutor would breach his student's privacy by reading his texts without consent? (눈_눈)

•You actually know something about privacy? Here I thought you are just some hyperactive brat that couldn't sleep and decided to disturb other people.

•Please stop ending every sentence with an emoji.

•And please type in proper English. What are you? Three years old?

-U R MEAN ʕ ಡ ﹏ ಡ ʔ

-AND RUDE ٩(๑`^´๑)۶

-AND I'M NOT THREE. I'M FIVE. (｡•̀ᴗ-)✧

-AND U R NOT MY MUM. U CAN'T DECIDE HOW AND WHEN I'M TEXTING, U STALKER. ٩(๑òωó๑)۶

-I didn’t end EVERY sentence with emoji either. You should have your eyes checked.  【•】_【•】

Reborn read the incoming texts with a hint of amusement on his face. The earlier irritation that he felt due to his disturbed sleep has evaporated into thin air. _Hmmm_ . _I don't know Tsuna has such an interesting friend. Not to mention, this kid sure can rival Verde in term of typing speed._ He wondered if that kid has the nerve to joke with him if he knew his identity.

•Thank you for your compliment.

•How did you become Tsuna’s friend, kid?

-Y should I tell u how I know Tsu-chan, u old perverted stalker?

•Unfortunately, I’m not a stalker, kid. I’m a hitman who can track you down and bury you six feet under within a single day.

-U doesn’t scare me. =＾● ⋏ ●＾=

-Wait……OMG, Tsu-chan is living with a murderer? ヽ(´Д｀;≡;´Д｀)丿

-I'm calling the police. (⌐■_■)

•Correction. I’m a hitman. The world’s greatest hitman.

•You are not even living in Japan. I highly doubt the police will believe a 'five' years old kid.

-How u know I not in Japan? ( ¬_¬)

•Putting aside how you FORGOT what time is it now, you are speaking English with me right now, kid.

-U tricked me! How could u? ‧º·(˚ ˃̣̣̥⌓˂̣̣̥ )‧º·˚

•It’s your fault for falling for that.

•Don’t dodge my question, kid.

 

-I not telling u. (~￣▽￣)~

-U can’t kill me. Tsu-chan will be sad if u kill me. (╥_╥)

-And birdie-chan will kill u if u makes Tsu-chan sad. (´◣д◢`+)

-I’m outta here. Talking with a stalker is not good for my health. (￣□￣)

•You can never run away from me forever, kid.

•You owe me for disturbing my sleep.

-Stop calling me kid. (๑･`▱´･๑)

-I have a name.ヽ(♯｀Д´)ﾉ

-My name is Hakuryuu. (◕‿◕✿)

-I don’t owe u anything!  It’s ur fault for being a light sleeper. （─。─）

-Bye bye, stalker.  ﾍ(￣ー￣)ﾉ

 

_Hakuryuu_ _, huh? This kid has talents. I’m sure he will be willing to join Tsuna’s famiglia judging from how close the two of them are. Although I’m definitely sure that ‘Hakuryuu’ is a fake name._

* * *

 

Tsuna woke up by the first ray of sun that slipped passed the curtains. But, before he could even do anything, he was hit by two paintball bullets right on his forehead.

"Itai!! Why did you shot me the first thing in the morning?" Tsuna rubbed his forehead and frowned at the pink color that decorated both his forehead and his hand.

"You disturbed my sleep in the ungodly hour of three just now."

“What? There’s no way I’ll disturb your….. Is that my phone in your hand?” Tsuna got his answer when Reborn tossed the phone to him. He almost tripped in the process to catch his phone.

“Check your messages.”

Tsuna opened his inbox and internally sweat-dropped when he read the conversation between Reborn and ‘Hakuryuu’. _Seriously, five years old? Just how many names did he have? I better text something back to him to ensure him that I’m alright._

  * Don’t worry. I’m fine.
  * I should be able to go to school today. The weather is back to normal.
  * Reborn is really my new home tutor.
  * I’ll talk to you later.



 

“So, what’s his real name and how did you meet him, Tsuna?”

“Shi-” Tsuna didn’t manage to introduce his only best friend to Reborn as Nana called both of them from downstairs to have breakfast. “It’s kind of a long story, so I’ll tell you about him after I come back from school. Is…. Is that okay with you?”

“Are you seriously asking me that? I’ll be staying here with you for a long period of time.” _It’s not like I’m going to recruit him now. “_ A mafia boss should be sure of himself, dame-Tsuna.”

“But I’m not a mafia boss yet.” Tsuna half-whined and let out a small yelp when he got hit by another paintball.

Reborn frowned. _We really need to fix your health fast. As expected, paintball bullets aren’t as fun as rubber bullets or even dying will bullets._ Reborn wished he could use those bullets, but considering how weak Tsuna’s physical was, he really couldn’t take any risks.

* * *

 

“Here’s your espresso, Reborn.” Nana smiled as she placed a cup of hot steaming espresso in front of the hitman.

“How did you know I love espresso?” Reborn asked while carefully sipping his favorite drink. His beady eyes widen slightly as soon as his taste buds were stimulated by the said drink. _No way._

“I figure you’re the type of person who would enjoy caffeinated drink a lot. You could say it’s a…hmmm…. woman instinct? How was it? It’s has been years since I last tried to brew one. Does it suit your taste?”

“It’s good. Did you learn to brew it by yourself?” _It’s ….. nostalgic._

“Of course not. Nee-chan was the one that taught me.” Nana’s eyes soften as she recalled back the time she spent with nee-chan.

“Kaa-san…”

“I’m fine, Tsu-kun. More importantly, you should get ready soon. You’re going to class today right?”

Tsuna nodded and turned to look at Reborn who has been silently drinking his espresso with Leon staring at him with concern.

 _Get a hold of yourself. There is this thing called recipe in the world. They must have used the same recipe. This is just mere a coincidence. Like how I ended up having to groom another dame student into mafia boss. Nothing more, nothing less._ For a second time since he arrived at Sawada household, he shot down the wave of nostalgia that washed over him.

Reborn took in a deep breath while petting Leon to reassure the little chameleon that he was fine. “Why are you still standing there like an idiot? Didn’t you hear what your mum just said? Get ready, dame-Tsuna.”

“Hiee. Sorry! I’ll get ready right away.”

* * *

 

-Somewhere in Italy airport-

“Geez, I can’t believe I have to sacrifice my dating time to come here. I really hope this journey worth my sacrifice.” Knowing Reborn in person, it could be anything really. The last time the little hitman called him over, he has to travel half the globe only to be asked (forced at gunpoint) to treat some ill gecko that Leon befriended.

And the time before that, he was called to babysit the Chiavarone heir of all things as both of them was dumped into the Amazon jungle as part of mafia training. _I’m neither a veterinary nor a babysitter for god sake._ He sighed.

He was too busy mourning about his fate while trying to flirt with all the women that he saw on his way to notice the silver-haired boy that have been following him ever since he left his safehouse.

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The texts are in a mixture of Japanese and English in the early messages and turn fully English when Reborn starts texting. Also, I think you can guess who is 'Hakuryuu' . He actually didn’t exist in my plot until last week XD. There’s a reason why Hakuryuu is Tsuna’s ONLY best friend. You’ll see in the upcoming chapters. And if you have noticed, I change the summary slightly since I have a new plot for this fic.
> 
> I’ll try to update at least biweekly but there’s no guarantee on it. Putting aside the tonnes of assignments that I have, I can’t help but working on another Miira no Kaikata oneshots.


	9. The Doctor and His Kid

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KHR.  
> Not sure if I have mentioned this before, but the plot will move as slow as in the canon.

When Shamal rang the doorbell, he expected to be greeted by Reborn or even better, a lady, not a frying pan right onto his handsome face.

"Ouch! What the he** is-" He irritation immediately poof into thin air upon catching sight of the brunette who was staring between him and the pan on her hand. "Good evening, mio signora. I'm-"

"You’re late,” said Reborn who jumped out from the tree nearby and landed on the said doctor’s head and thus, interrupted Shamal’s introduction. "This is the acquaintance of mine that I'm talking about. His name is-"

This time, it was Reborn’s turn to be interrupted by Shamal who produced a bunch of red roses out of nowhere and gifted them to Nana. "Please feel free to call me Shamal. May I have the honor of knowing your name, dear angel?”

Reborn didn’t appreciate to be interrupted by other people. It was with shear wills that Shamal managed to maintain his smile and not shout in pain when Reborn ‘accidentally’ stepped on his toes.

"Call me Nana. Sorry about that just now. It's an …….old reflex of mine. You kind of remind me of someone I know. And thanks for the flowers, doctor.” She tittered and pretended to be oblivious of his flirting. _He’s an exact carbon copy of his father except for his eyes and hairstyle._ She thought internally as she welcomed him into the house.

* * *

 

"Oh, look at who's here today. It's wimpy Tsuna." Someone pointed at the brunet who sat quietly at the end row of the class.

"I thought you finally decided to drop out from the school and join the nursery." The class burst into laughter with the exception of a few of the students.

Tsuna chose to remain silent at their taunts. There was a time when he used to feel down and cry because no one understand him with the exception of a few people, but now, he was so used to that kind of verbal bullying that he no longer feels anything about it.

**-Bam-**

Hana hit her table with the thick dictionary that she brought and fixed a glare at them. "Shut up, monkeys. It's not like you're any better than him."

“You’re not my mum. You can’t tell me to shut up. Bleh.” The boy stuck his tongue out and promptly got hit by an eraser.

“Ouch! What the he**?!”

“Talking sh** again and the next thing that greets your face is this, monkey.” Hana tapped her fingers against her dictionary on the table.

"Tch. Always hides behind a girl. What a loser." The boy said before quickly turned back his attention towards his group of equally rowdy friends when Hana began to aim her dictionary at him.

Hana sighed and turned to glare at Tsuna. "And you, grow a spine already, wouldn't you, Sawada?"

"I'm sorry, Kurokawa-san. And thank you for the help." Tsuna muttered just loud enough to reach the girl.

"Calm down, Hana-chan." Kyoko patted her shoulder and walked passed her to reach Tsuna's desk.

"Here are the notes for the past few days, Tsuna-kun. You can take your time to copy those." She smiled.

"Thanks, Kyoko-chan. Sorry for bothering you again."

"Geez, stop saying thanks and sorry all the time. After all, you're the one that saved my brother and I last time."

"That again. I think you're really have mistaken me for someone else. There's no way someone weak like me had help you before."

Kyoko let out a wistful smile. “Well, you do look similar to the boy that helps me and oni-san in the past.” _I guess you still haven't remembered about that time yet._

* * *

 

Tsuna was staring absent-mindedly at Nezu sensei who was handing back the Science test when he felt something shuffled through his hair and climbed down to his neck.

“Eh, Leon? What’re you doing here?” He whispered as he petted the little chameleon who merely licked back his index finger in response. “Well, as long as you remain under my hoodie, it should be al-”

“Sawada! If you don’t want to focus in class, you’re more than welcome to get out of here. But, before that, take back your test paper.” Nezu-sensei smacked the said papers against the table.

_Test paper? But I didn’t._

Tsuna walked towards the desk and picked up the test paper only to gape mildly at the big zero mark on the top right of his Science test paper, which he pretty sure he hasn’t sit for it.

“Ano, sensei. I took a sick leave on that day of test. Shouldn’t I been given another chance to attempt the test?”

“This is just hypothetically speaking, but let’s just says there’s a student who often pretends to be sick and skip schools and fails in majority of the tests, do you think the student should be given a chance to sit for the test? Besides, you’re going to fail in the test anyway. Why bothered to try? I’m not wasting my time marking a test that’s clearly going to score zero.” Nezu-sensei sneered at the brunet.

“But I’m not pretending to be sick. I-”

“You don’t have the right to talk back to me. As a teacher, I know what a student is capable of. Someone like you will not even succeed in life. For being rude and failing in test, detention is waiting for you after school, Sawada!” He huffed and left the class as the bell rang signaling the end of the lesson.

The boys snickered at Tsuna’s predicaments. “Looks like someone got detention again. Maybe, you should have just set up a camp in the school. Oh wait, I forgot. You’re too weak and scaredy-cat to stay alone in school.”

"Hahahahaha."

Tsuna sighed and tuned off the rest of the class in favor of whispering to Leon. "Sorry, Leon. It looks like we're going back a bit late today. I hope Reborn won't get mad."

Leon just blinked and snuggled against the crook of his neck.

He giggled softly. “You’re such a carefree little creature, aren’t you?”

* * *

 

Tsuna was taking a shortcut home when he heard a commotion at the back of an alley. He knew he should have pretended nothing has happened and went straight home but it didn’t bode well with him to just ignore that. _What if someone got hurt?_

“Let’s just go check for a bit, Leon.”

When Tsuna turned around the corner, he saw a teenage boy with a scowl plastered on his face being surrounded by a gang of shady people.

 _A fight between the delinquents?_ Tsuna thought to himself but something at the corner of the alley caught his attention and made him threw away his initial thought. _Ohh, is he trying to-_

“Do you even know who the boss in this area is? It’s Momokyokai, you dumba**!”

“I don’t give a f*** about who is your boss, a**holes!! Now, get out of my ways.” The silverette lighted up the dynamites in his hand as he discreetly steered those yakuza away from the alley.

“Do you seriously think that little fireworks of yours can defeat all of us?”

“These are dynamites, you bas***ds!” Gokudera was too busy aiming his dynamites at gang in front of him that he didn’t notice one of them was aiming his back until someone pushed him out of the way.

“What the he**!!”

“Sorry! Saw that guy trying to hit your back. No time to warn you.” Tsuna wheezed as he tried to catch his breath.

“Tch. This is not your problem. Now, get out of my way and mind your own business.” He pushed Tsuna away harshly and threw a roundhouse kick at the yakuza who tried to attack him from the back earlier.

Tsuna hissed as his shoulder hit the wall but he refused to run away.

“Huh? There is no way we can let you guys escape from here unscathed after you beat half of us.” Another group of Momokyokai members came to join the fight.

Sensing the dangerous situation, Leon transformed into a mini bazooka and shot a signal towards the sky to inform its partner.

“This is getting annoying. I’m going to finish you guys at once.”

“I want to see you try.” The leader of the gang cracked his knuckles as the remaining members surrounded them.

Gokudera fished out more dynamites from his pocket and glared at the coming gang members. “Double bombs!”

 _Maybe I shouldn’t interrupt this fight at all. He looks more than capable to de-_ Tsuna’s eyes widen as he saw the upper part of the building began to crumble due to the stray dynamites that hit the wall. He instantly pushed himself towards the teen without much thought.

* * *

 

Gokudera groaned. _Damn. That’s hurt although it’s not as much as I thought._ He has resigned himself to his fate and closed his eyes when he noticed the crumbling building. He didn’t expect the boy that saved him earlier to come barging towards him again at the last second. _Wait? What?_ He opened his eyes just in time to see a large green dome-shaped like shield transformed into a chameleon.

“Oii, are you alright?” He gently shook Tsuna who have fallen unconscious on top of him. Before he could call for help, he saw two figures running towards them from the opposite lane.

“Hayato? What the he** are you doing here in Namimori?”

“Shamal?”

Reborn took a look at the unconscious brunet and cocked his gun at the doctor. “Treat first. Answer later.”

* * *

 

“You came much earlier than I expected, Gokudera Hayato.” Reborn said after everyone settled down in Tsuna’s room while waiting for him to regain consciousness.

“Sorry, Reborn-san. I heard Shamal was going to come here, so I decided to tag with him to avoid hassle.”

“Tag with me? How come I didn’t know about that? How did you even know that I was going to come here?”

“Shut up, Shamal.” Both Reborn and Gokudera said at the same time.

“Tch.”

Gokudera continued to talk. “I was on my way to check on my new accommodation when all these happened.”

“How many times have I told you to not pick fight and use your dynamite against civilians? There is this thing called Omerta, you know.” Shamal said exasperatedly.

“They’re the one that started it first this time!” Gokudera retorted back.

“Really?” Shamal raised his eyebrows in contemplation.

Tsuna woke up just in time to listen to the conversation. He groaned and tried to shake away the dizziness before he spoke. “What he said is true, uhmm…”

“I’m Doctor Shamal and that idiot guy over here is Gokudera Hayato.”

“I saw Gokudera-san trying to protect the cat and its litter from the bad guys.”

Shamal blinked as the words registered themselves in his brain and laughed. “Hahaha. Right. I totally forgot about your love relationship with cats.”

“Sh-Shut up and stop laughing, Shamal. And I’m not an idiot.” His cheek turned into a light shade of red as he averted his gaze from the doctor.

“You’re an idiot. It’s a good thing that Leon was with him or else, the whole Vongola would have gone after your head.” He smacked Gokudera using the roll of newspapers on the table.

“What?”

“He is the candidate for Vongola Decimo. The one that you’re going to test for his strength in a week’s time,” said Reborn.

“He is Sawada Tsunayoshi?” Gokudera gestured at Tsuna in bewilderment.

“Hai. I’m Sawada Tsunayoshi. Nice to meet you.” Tsuna smiled and bowed his head slightly as a greeting.

Gokudera gasped and immediately did a series of dogeza. “I- I’m so sorry for my action earlier. You are befitting to be the tenth boss of Vongola. I’ll follow you for the rest of my life, Juudaime.”

“Ehh? Wahhh, stop knocking your head on the floor. Oh my God, your head is bleeding.” Tsuna immediately got out from his bed and grabbed some tissue and wiped off the blood on his forehead. “Hey, are you alright? You didn’t hurt yourself in the explosion just now, did you?” Tsuna turned Gokudera around to check for any injury and let out a sigh of relief when he only found some light scratches on him.

“Juudaime?”

“Just call me Tsuna is enough. I’m not even the Decimo yet. Geez, can someone please brief me on what’s going on-” He stumbled as the dizziness began to kick back at him. Gokudera immediately supported him before he fell down.

“You need to lie down, brat. It’s bad enough that I was forced to treat boy, so I really don’t want to treat you for the second time today.”

“Sorry.” He sat back on his bed and leaned against the headboard with his pillow as a support.

“Tsuna, Gokudera is a family member I called over from Italy to test your worth of becoming the Decimo. He’s also known as the Smoking Bomb Hayato.”

“Testing me?”

“I told him that if he managed to defeat you, he will become the Decimo instead of you.”

“You didn’t tell me about this.”

“He is supposed to arrive next week and it wouldn’t have called a test if you know about it.” He lightly flicked the brunet’s forehead.

“Itai! That’s hurts.”

“Be grateful that I didn’t shoot you.”

“I’m sorry for interrupting you, but, actually ………. I have no intention of fighting you for the position of Decimo. It’s just that when I heard that the Decimo is a Japanese guy the same age as me, I felt like I have to test his strength.” Gokudera paused and stared straight at Tsuna’s eyes. “But, you’re much more than I expected. You didn’t know me but you save me twice despite I was being rude to you. For putting yourself on the line, I’ll place my life in your hands, Juudaime.”

“What? There’s not need to go that far. We can just be friends, uhm, well, only if you want to. I don’t want to force you or anything.” said Tsuna bashfully.

“Of course I did love to, Juudaime.” His eyes sparkled up. _No one has ever asked me to be their friend before. It’s surprisingly feels warm._

“Just Tsuna is fine if we are going to be friends, Gokudera-san.”

“Feel free to call me Hayato then, Juudaime.”

“Reborn…” Tsuna stared desperately at his tutor and whined.

“Congrats on getting your first guardian, Tsuna.”

* * *

 

“I don’t know that you’re planning to have Hayato out of so many people to be his storm guardian.” Shamal said nonchalantly as he was about to leave for the night.

“No, I’m making your kid as the Decimo’s babysitter.”

He ignored the swell of pride within himself that Reborn thought highly of Hayato’s potential and sputtered. “He’s not my kid.”

“But you’re proud of him.”

“He’s my student. Of course I feel happy for him when he finally found someone whom he can trust and follow for his life.”

“Just a student?”

“Yes. Just a student who always disturbs my dates and tries to give me heart attack every now and then.”

“And yet you let him live with you for years.”

“No choice. That brat is like a leech that I can’t get rid of.”

“Really? Then, what is that feeling of fondness that I sensed from you now?” He smirked.

“What fondness? Your mind must have been playing tricks on you since you can’t torture your new student.”

“What’re you talking about? What torture? I’m the nicest tutor anyone could ever ask for.” Reborn blinked innocently at Shamal.

“That’s the funniest joke I ever heard in my whole life. Are you made of sarcasm?”

“No. I’m made from espresso.”

Shamal wanted to argue back, but with the amount of espresso Reborn could consume in a day, he really couldn’t deny the possibility that Reborn was a Satan made from espresso.

**TBC**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just use Momokyokai as yakuza here because I’m too lazy to create one myself. 
> 
> For Gokudera's appearance, I was actually torn between sticking to canon or not because of Tsuna's condition. But since Gokudera struck me as someone who loves cat even before Uri appeared due to ending song 6, this chapter popped out.


	10. Trust

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KHR.  
> I’m so sorry for the late update. Has been busy for the past few weeks and will still be busy for this whole May and June. 
> 
> Warning : Lots of flashbacks in this chapter.

Shamal has a feeling that Reborn wasn’t going to like the test result. So, he made sure that the hitman was out with Tsuna and there weren’t any bugs around when he confronted Nana to confirm his analysis.

“Yo, ojou-chan. Mind if I ask you a couple of questions?”

“About what, doctor?” Nana asked as she continued to wash the plates in the sink.

“You know about the mafia and flames, don’t you?”

Nana paused for a few seconds before she answered. “Mafia? Everyone knows about them. They are large criminal organizations that survive in the underworld. As for flames, of course I know about it. How can one cooks without flame?” She waved her spatula around before washing it under the running tap.

Shamal sighed and ran his hand through his own hair, making it more disheveled.

“Well, I’m just going to be blunt with this. Tsunayoshi’s flame was sealed but it wasn’t the main reason for his weak body. His remaining flame is fluctuating and is being drained by something, which I have, yet to find out and you know about it. Heck, if I’m not wrong, ojou-chan, you have been supporting his health by giving him sun pills.”

This time, Nana stopped doing her chore completely.

A long silence took over the kitchen before it was broken by Shamal himself.

“Despite how I act, I’m a doctor, you know. I’m bound by the Medical Code of Ethics despite my current job description (as assassin).  I will not disclose any information of my patients to anyone else without their consent.”

“Really? What if the Vongola ask you? What if Reborn-san ask you? I’m sure you value your life more than anything else.” Nana stared back at Shamal. She didn’t know about the details yet. But, from the short conversation between her and Tsuna yesterday, she has at least established which famiglia Iemitsu belonged to and Reborn’s main objective of tutoring Tsuna.

“I have enough favors from people to escape from Vongola if I really have to. And Reborn can’t threaten me with my life. He just can’t.”

Nana bit her lips in contemplation. It’s not like she doubted Shamal’s ability. She has seen his father’s medical skill firsthand before and it was not hard to see that Shamal has inherited the skills as well; judging from how much Reborn put his trust on him to heal Tsuna. It was just hard for her to simply trust anyone from Cosa Nostra. It was part of the reasons why she left the world before. _But, maybe, just this once, I would like to trust people again._ _For Tsu-kun's sake._

Shamal saw a mixture of emotions and insecurities flashed  through the brunette's eyes. But, before he could do anything to reassure her, Nana took a deep breath and smiled bitterly.

"It's kind of a long story."

"I'm all ears, ojou-chan."

* * *

 

-Flashback-

When Nana came back from Italy, she noticed that Tsuna was slightly pale but she brushed it off as mere exhaustion due to playing with his father all day long. She thought she could finally spend some time with her husband but unfortunately, Iemitsu has to return to his work on the very night itself.

She only truly noticed the changes in Tsuna on the next morning when his seven years old son stumbled and almost fell down the stairs if not for her quick reflex to catch him.

“Tsu-kun! Are you alright?”

Tsuna nodded hesistantly. “I’m okay, kaa-san.”

Turned out, Tsuna was not fine. Part of his memories was lost and he couldn’t remember his new friends (Kyoya and Ryohei). He was no longer adventurous like he used to be and he got slightly clumsier.

Nana couldn’t detect any flame within Tsuna either. She was sure it wasn’t due to the sky pacifier that hang around his neck. _Don’t tell me his flame got sealed._ _Iemitsu, what have you done to our Tsu-kun?_ Nana was angry, but most of all, she was disappointed with her husband. _I thought you should have known better about the repercussions of flame sealing._

Things further went south one night when Tsuna collapsed and have difficulty in breathing suddenly. He was sent to intensive care unit but the doctors were not able to determine neither the cause nor healing him.

Panic seized Nana and she was so close to dial the phone number given by Iemitsu until the glint from her wedding ring caught her attention. _Ring… flame… Ahh, that’s right. My flame.._

Her memories brought her back to the day where she officially left the mafia world as she rushed back to her house and into her room. Her nee-chan has given her a ring as her parting gift for her.

-flashback within flashback-

“Here’s my parting gift for you, Nana.”

18 years old Nana stared at the ring on her palm. “But, nee-chan, I’m leaving this part of the world. Can I still keep this?”

The blue-teal haired woman smiled. “Of course you can. No one would know if you didn’t use your flame publicly. Plus, you never know when you might need to use your flame someday.”

“Did you see something in your vision?” She frowned as she clasped onto the ring.

“No, but it is better safe than sorry. So, keep this and take good care of yourself, Nana.” She patted her brown hair and gave her one last hug as she sent her off. Her vision has been getting weaker, so, she couldn’t get a grasp of her future but she did saw an image of Nana marrying the young lion of Vongola.

-flashback within flashback ended-

“So, that’s why she gave me this ring, huh?” Nana closed her eyes as she tried to focus on channeling her flame towards the little metallic band that circulated her index finger. Bright yellow flame burst into life seconds later bringing her hope like a fresh morning sun to everyone else.

-flashback ended-

* * *

 

Shamal felt like half of his brain cells have just died listening to Nana’s story. His initial thought when he checked on Tsuna was that the boy was being attacked or stuck in a situation where he was forced to use his sealed flame, which ended up damaging both the seal and his body.

This was certainly not in his wildest imagination.

 _I need time and possibly lots of alcohol to digest all these_. He mentally sighed. “So, you ended up didn’t tell Iemitsu about it.”

“I would have told him if he comes back home even once. This isn’t some matter that can be talked over through the phone.” Back then, after Tsuna’s condition has stabilized, she has considered contacting Iemitsu. However, she didn’t know who Iemitsu was working with. Nor did she know whose phone number was that. What if that person tells the famiglia and they demand Tsuna to join them?

Sure, she would have Iemitsu to protect her and Tsuna but it wouldn’t be enough. There would always be some manipulative greedy bast*** out there who thirst for powers and would do anything to achieve their motives. That was how she lost both her parents after all.

She could have asked her old family for help, but she really did not want her son to be involved in that world yet. Maybe when he was older and could make his own decision but certainly not now. So, she decided to take it upon herself to protect Tsuna.

Nevertheless, deep inside her heart, she was waiting for Iemitsu’s return. She would have told Iemitsu everything if he did come home to visit them. He was her husband and Tsuna’s father after all.

Nana snapped out from her thought when she felt someone patted her head.

“You have it rough, ojou-chan. But, you no longer have to go through this alone. Reborn and I are here to help now. I can’t guarantee I can heal Tsuna right off the bat, but I promise I will try my best, okay?”

Before she realized it, the dam broke and all the tears that she has been holding for years began to stroll down her cheek as Shamal continued to caress her hair in an attempt to calm her down.

* * *

 

The doctor sighed for the umpteenth time that day as he gulped down another glass of bourbon. _Man, things are more complicated than I thought. Who would have thought that the missing sky arcobaleno is a young civilian boy? Reborn isn’t going to like this. Tch. Who am I kidding? He** will break loose when he finds out about it._

Shamal idly thought back the first time he met Reborn. His six years old self never thought that there was someone who was way much cooler than his own father existed until he met Reborn, who apparently was a close friend to his father. Despite the dangerous and cold aura that surrounded the hitman, the hitman actually made a good companion once he gotten used to him. (Reborn was the reason why Shamal became an assassin and not a full-fledged doctor like his dad.)

He still remembered clearly the day Reborn came bursting into their house and locked himself in the guest room. The sight of a miniaturized Reborn has sent him into a laughing fit until he caught sight of his frowning father. His father never frowned unless some bad sh** has happened.

He learnt about the curse of arcobaleno much later after his father managed to coax Reborn out of the room. Reborn was silent but the feeling of anger and resentment and self-blaming practically oozed out from him. He has asked for Shamal’s father to erase his past memories days after that but was flat out refused by the said doctor.

Eight years old Shamal has asked his dad why he refused to do so.

“A person’s past-self defines who that person is today. He wouldn’t be the Reborn that we know if I erased his past-self. And he will be just running away from reality forever that way. Just give him some more time to calm down, Shamal.”

But Shamal got so fed up of watching Reborn cooped up in the room and not acting like his usual self that he ended up screaming in front of the room a month after that fateful day. “Stupid Reborn! World greatest hitman, my a**! World greatest hitman will not be bummed because of something like this. World greatest hitman will just stand back up and start all over again if he has to. Not even turning into a baby can stop him. Act according to your age for God’s sake, Reborn! Stop brooding already!!!!”

Shamal’s words must have knocked some sense into Reborn as he finally came out next day. At least, it was what he thought until Reborn acted like the age he was; a one-year-old baby. It has been the most memorable months for the pair of father-son and those who were ‘lucky’ enough to experience a completely new level of he** born from a baby Reborn’s tantrum.

He did have some fun along the way albeit with broken bones here and there though. Funnily enough, some of those new hobbies of Reborn continued to be part of the hitman after that and sealed the fate of a certain bucking horse much later (and possibly a certain brunet).

The doctor did not expect to see the semi-broken Reborn again until Luce passed away and the sky pacifier went missing instead of being passed to Aria. He did not really know about how the rest of the arcobaleno felt but he saw how Reborn’s world was turning bleaker than ever. The hitman have asked Shamal the same favor that he asked from his dad.

“No. Dad refused to do so twenty years ago. So am I now. I know it hurts losing your sky, even more, to a stupid curse-”

“You don’t know anything.” Reborn’s seething voice cut through his words.

“So do you. Luce won’t be happy to see you like that.”

“She is not here anymore.”

“And that’s why you want to forget about her? Even if I were to alter your memory, I can’t alter neither your feelings nor your soul. She is your sky and your heart knows her even if your brain forgets about her. Get a hold of yourself, Reborn. At least try living for her sake.”

Shamal ended up received a few gunshots and punches for that, but as long as he could keep the hitman from breaking, it was totally worth it. He hated how the hitman started to build a thick ice wall around his heart though.

When Reborn went to tutor the Chiavarone heir, Shamal could see how the blond chirped through the ice wall as he slowly matured into someone befitting of a mafia boss under the little Satan’s tutelage. Unfortunately, it wasn’t enough to break it down.

But, now, there was a new hope. Shamal gulped down his tenth glass of bourbon. _That brat is the missing sky arcobaleno._ A possible powerful sky that might be able to allow the sun shines back its utmost brilliance.

Sky arcobaleno has short life. He hasn’t forgotten about that fact. However, he has a feeling that the brat was different from Luce. There’s Vongola blood flowing in that brat. Surely, it would somehow help him to survive the curse and Shamal was willing to bet onto it. He has done watching Reborn suffering from the lack of harmony and warmth. That was why even without the promise between him and Nana to keep it as secret from Reborn, he wouldn’t have told it to anyone else.

_That brat better be able to rein the Satan in when the time comes._

Now that Shamal thought about it again, sky arcobaleno has the ability to foresee the future. _Did Tsunayoushi possess that power too?_ Shamal paused in his thought. _Wait a second. Didn’t ojou-chan mentioned something about her nee-chan having vision? Don’t tell me that….._

A set of images of a young brunette and a little girl laughing at his neon pink hair came flashing through his mind.

_Urgh. Half my brain cells have indeed died from information overload. I want a kiss from ojou-chan after all these are over…._

**TBC**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have been thinking about how many years Reborn and co become the arcobaleno. It can’t be more than 20 years because Reborn said that he asked Shamal to ‘erase’ his old self after he became the arcobaleno and Shamal is currently 35 years old. But, Aria is somewhere between late 20s to early 30s years old. So, I think the sky arcobaleno not only die early, but they actually grow up at faster rate too. (Unless Reborn only met Shamal years after he turned into arcobaleno)
> 
> Putting that aside, none of the above stuff I said applied for this fic. Reborn and co have become arcobaleno for roughly 30 years. Reborn is ShamaI’s idol and best friend. I have no idea how half of this chapter turns into that. It just came out of nowhere. It was originally supposed to be on Takeshi appearance…


	11. First Dying Will Bullet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KHR.

Tsuna took a deep breath of the earthy smell that lingered in the air and let out a content sigh. It has been ages since he was able to come out after a rainy day. There was also this nostalgic feeling that was tugging at his heartstring as he took in the sight of a few children chasing around playing with the muddy water.

The memory that came along with the feelings however was fuzzy at best. It was the same whenever he tried to recall any of his childhood memories. The one before his flame was sealed. It was always shrouded by fogs. _Reborn said those memories will return when my flame is unseal. I hope it’s true. I-_

His ponder was interrupted by another rubber bullet that whizzed past the spot where his head would have been if he hasn’t ducked. It was the tenth bullet that Reborn has shot at him ever since the two of them has left the house for a walk.

“Reborn, am I missing or forgetting something that I was supposed to do? Because you keep firing at me.”

Reborn wanted to face-palm. That was not the response that he wanted. “Tsuna, people don’t usually question someone so gently when getting shot by a bullet.”

“But these are rubber bullets.”

“You really can’t wait for me to use real bullets on you, don’t you?”

“No?”

“You need to be firm when you’re expressing your opinion.”

“Even if you use real bullets on me, I don’t have the right to complain. You’re my lifesaver. I mean, it all thanks to you asking Dr. Shamal to treat me that my health is improving. So, wouldn’t it be rude of me to talk back against you?”

“What if I make you do something that goes against your own ethics?” Reborn retorted.

“If that’s the case, there must be a reason why you do it. I trust you, Reborn. You won’t do anything that will harm me or my family.”

“You shouldn’t put that much trust on me. I am a hitman.”

“You’re different. I can see that you’re the type that takes your job seriously. So, you won’t put me, your student, in danger unnecessarily.” _Plus, I did hear quite some stories about you from kaa-san._

“Hmph. Flattery will get you nowhere although it might work when you’re dealing with some idiot mafia bosses.”

“It’s rude to call other people idiot.”

“It’s not rude when I’m just merely pointed out the facts.”

Silence ensued as both of them continued to walk down the street.

Reborn sighed inwardly. If Tsuna was anything like Dino, it would be much easier to train him. Sure, both of them were kind and wimpy but that was about the only similarities that his two students shared. 

As wimpy as Dino was, he at least has the backbone to retaliate and has the nerve to try running away when he put him into harsh trainings. He just needed to give a few pushes here and there (along with lots of tortures) to the blond before he finally channeled all those vibrant energy to become a splendid mafia boss.

However, Tsuna was a different case from Dino. He didn’t retaliate nor complain at anything that Reborn did no matter how ridiculous it was. Tsuna was too soft. Too compassionate. He loathed that attitude because people with those attitudes never get to survive long in this dark world.

These kinds of people would care too much and would sacrifice their lives for others without a second thought. Yet, they never think about the feelings of the people that they left behind. In other words, they were selfish in their own way.

He needed to fix this before it was too late. He doesn’t care if he has to chip away a part of Tsuna’s golden heart. He was not going to waste his effort training him into Vongola Decimo only for him to get killed because of some stupid empathy-driven decision. He was not letting another sky dying under his watch for foolish reasons again.

“Hey, isn’t that Yamamoto-san?” Tsuna’s voice snapped Reborn’s out of his thought. _Ah, that’s right. My plan for today._

“Hmmm. Yamamoto Takeshi, average in academic but is the baseball star of Namimori Middle School. Display excellent athleticism and popularity. Son of Yamamoto Tsuyoshi, a once renowned swordman. He’s a natural born hitman, thus making him an excellent choice to be your rain guardian, Tsuna.”

Reborn’s words fell on deaf ears as Tsuna was too fixated on watching Yamamoto practiced alone in that muddy baseball field.

Although Tsuna didn’t know much about baseball or sports in general, he at least could tell that whatever Yamamoto was doing right now wasn’t right.

_His swings. His stance. Everything. They looked so unnatural. So stiff. It’s like he was forcing himself to do it._

To top it all, Yamamoto was drenched from head to toe. _That meant he was here practicing throughout the downpour just now._

No one in their right mind would practice under the downpour.

Tsuna was pretty sure he would come down with a fever if he didn’t take a break and warm himself soon. Not to mentioned, that firing speed of the pitching machine was crazy. One single misstep and he might end up spraining his arm, or in worse case, end up with a broken arm.

Having a broken bone and fever at the same time was really awful, no matter how nice Shiro put them in words with a smile on his face. The sight of a grinning Shiro with bandages on his face and arm wrapped in a cast along with that _incident_ popped up on his mind.

Tsuna shook his head and pushed back those memories to the back of his head. _Now, it’s not the time to recall that incident. I need to do something to help Yamamoto-san. But what?_

“Easy. Go talk him out of it, Tsuna.”

“But would he even want to listen to me? I’m neither his teammates nor his friend.” Tsuna bite his lips in hesitation.  

“He will listen.” Leon began to morph into his favorite gun. “When you talk with your dying will.”

**-BANG-**

The dying will bullet hit Tsuna’s forehead before the brunet himself could said anything.

* * *

 

Somewhere deep in the underground, a crack echoed through the whole basement.

Or so it would have been if it wasn’t for that single veil of illusion that cloaked the entire room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uhmm, sorry for not updating for quite some time. I have works during my summer break.  
> The initial length for this chapter is supposed to be around 2.5k to 3k but I ended up splitting it into two chapters because I’m rewriting the latter half and I don’t know when I will finish it. New semester has started and the schedule is already packed from the first week. :(


	12. Baseball and feelings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KHR.
> 
> A little warning for this chapter since I'm following the manga route for Yamamoto and you know what happened. (Just a few lines of it though, so don't worry)

Bel’s eyes widen slightly under his bangs when his knife managed to graze the illusionist’s cheek. What were the odds of him manage to hit the illusionist when he only flung his knife on a whim if he couldn’t even do the same when he was serious.

Granted, that _time_ , he was in a haze. So, maybe, it didn’t count.

Still, it was uncharacteristic of her to be that unaware of her surroundings. Even more, the chibi remained quiet and did not start her usual series of lectures about charging him for bla bla bla bla bla.

Bel eyed the blood that trickled down her cheek. “Ushishishi, what’s the matter, Mammon? Even a real baby can dodge it.”

“Go gather everyone.”

“Who are you to order the prince?”

“It’s about bossu.” She said before disappeared into a cloud of mist.

* * *

 

_Huh, where am I?_

Tsuna opened his eyes only to find himself surrounded by darkness. _I thought I am supposed to be with Reborn at the baseball field. Ah, I was hit by the dying will bullet. But, Reborn didn’t mention this would happen. I’m not dead, am I?_

He tried to walk around.

It was a strange place. It was dark and cold and gave off a feeling that he couldn’t figure out what it was at that moment, yet he felt warmth and secure at the same time.

He didn’t know how long he has lingered in that place, but the next thing he knew, he was laying on a bed with his phone ringing non-stop and a certain silverette who looked like he was seconds away from blasting the phone with his dynamites. Tsuna was very sure that if it was anyone else’s phone, he would have blasted it the moment it started to ring.

Tsuna reached for his phone while giving an apologetic smile to Hayato.

“Hello, Shiro.” Tsuna mumbled into his phone.

“Tsu-chan!!!!!!”

Tsuna winced at the sheer volume of Shiro’s voice. “Shiro-”

“It’s been two days!!!!!! I thought you said you said you were getting better nowadays. Why did you still collapse? It’s that pervert’s fault, isn’t it?”

“Shiro, Reborn is not a pervert. And it’s not his fault either.” Tsuna glanced at his phone and saw the 100 miscalls and 277 new messages under the notifications.

“I’m sorry for making you worry again.”

“Geez, there you go with the brooding again, Tsu-chan. It’s okay for me to worry about you. After all, we are the greatest best friend in the whole world. Stop making it sounds like you’re disappointing me or something.”

“Still…. You have more important stuff to worry about, like your exam.”

“Well, I still remember that there was a certain someone who went all mother-henning mode on me for one whole week despite living in a different country and flunk his exam just because I have pneumonia.”

“Pneumonia is a serious problem.”

“As though fainting is not a big problem. Besides, who cares about exam? Those are practically just mental torture in disguise. I have more important stuff to think of. Like the welfare of my best friend. Or what comes first- chicken or egg? Or how to short-circuit my whole school without anyone noticing? Or……” The list continued to get more ridiculous until Tsuna let out a laugh.

 _Shiro sure knew how to cheer me up._ He was glad to have Shiro as his best friend. Life was never dull when Shiro was around. Not that it would get dull now that Reborn was here to tutor him.

* * *

 

“Bye, Tsu-chan. You’ll be the first one to see my marshmallow bombs when I finish making them.”

With that, Shiro ended his call and jumped onto his bed, staring at the ceiling.

His mind went back to the information that he managed to find out about Tsuna’s new tutor. It was a surprise to find out that the tutor was telling the truth when he said he was a hitman.

 _The self-proclaimed greatest hitman in the world. That’s narcissist._ Shiro snorted. But even more of a surprise, Tsuna was to be the successor to Vongola Nono. _Vongola. One of the most influential famiglia in the Cosa Nostra._

He didn’t know why Tsuna agreed to be the Vongola Decimo. _Tsu-chan is too pure for this world._ But then, he thought of his own circumstances. _Perhaps, Tsu-chan didn’t have much choice. F**king old men can be very demanding when it comes to stuffs related to inheritance._ Just like his own father who was very insistent of him to take up the mantle of his famiglia.

 _That’s the downside of being the only heir to a famiglia, I guess._ _Seriously, how many years has it been since mother left? Dad should have move on and find another woman for himself._ Shiro has half a mind on just getting his father drunk and knocked up someone so that he could happily pass the inheritance to the said baby. 

He didn’t want to be a mafia boss. Mafia was boring. He never understands why people fight anytime and anywhere just to get the upper hand in and between the famiglia.

He also didn’t know why everyone has to learn the social etiquettes when underneath all those smiles, praises and compliments; were just full of ulterior motives, jealousy, disgust or curse. To him, the mafia was full of bulls***, double-faced people, men and women likewise.

 _But, if Tsu-chan is to become Vongola Decimo, he can change the mafia towards the better._  Shiro just have a feeling that Tsuna would. _Maybe, that’s what Vongola Nono is banking on._ He didn’t like that old man at all but he did have a very tiny bit of respect for him for his attempt to clean the Vongola from its bloody history.

_Tsu-chan will need allies when the time comes. And, if I want to be his ally, I need to inherit the famiglia from my dad._

He whined.

“Urghh, but I don’t really want to be a mafia boss. It’s such a pain.” Shiro thrashed around on his bed. “There will be lots of meetings and paperworks and I have to find my own guardians. When would I have time to build my marshmallow kingdom?” He whined again and blinked when he realized one thing. “Guardians? Ah, that’s right. Tsu-chan said something like Reborn is introducing new friend to him. That means, he is finding potential guardians for Tsu-chan.”

_Hmmm, I wonder if Birdie-kun is one of the potential guardians chosen. Well, just in case, I better send a text to that narcissist hitman._

* * *

 

“Are you the one that brought me home, Hayato?”

“No. A guy did. I’m so sorry for not being by your side when this happens, Juudaime.” He tried to perform a dogeza only for his head to bump against Tsuna.

Reborn appeared from above the ceiling as Tsuna tried to calm Hayato down. “Yamamoto is the one that brought you back here.”

“Yamamoto-san did?”

“I asked him to. And before you start worrying, Nana didn’t know about this. Shamal has constructed an illusion to replace you for these two days.” Reborn said before Tsuna could ask him further.

“Oh. Thanks, Reborn.” _I don’t think kaa-san will be fooled by that though. But, I appreciate your efforts._ “Ne, Reborn, this isn’t supposed to happen when the dying will bullet hit me, isn’t it?”

“No. You were supposed to enter dying will mode where you temporary gain extra strength and proceed to do whatever you have regret on when you got hit by it. I guess, your body is still too weak to handle the mode and collapse as a result of the burden. So, I won’t use the bullet for now. We’re going to work on strengthening your body and mind first.”

“No.”

Reborn raised an eyebrow.

“Ah, no. Wait. I meant please use the bullet again the next time the situation calls for it.”

“But, Juudaime, what if you faint again because of that?”

“Don’t worry, I have a feeling it won’t happen next time.” _And I want to know more about that strange place and feelings I experienced just now._

* * *

 

“Here are the notes for the past two days, Tsu-kun.” Kyoko smiled and handed him a couple of books.

“Thanks again, Kyoko-chan.”

“Here I thought your health has improved when you manage to attend all the classes for the past few weeks, Sawada.” Hana scowled.

“Shiro said the same thing too. It was-”

Tsuna’s words were cut off by someone who slammed opened the door and burst in shouting. “Yamomoto is about to jump off the roof!!!!”

“WHATTT!!!”

“Are you serious?”

“Ooi, don’t joke about this.”

“No. I’m not. He broke his arm in one of his practices, and now, he can’t get over it.”

The chair hit the floor as Tsuna sprang to his feet and pushed his way towards the rooftop.

* * *

 

“Don’t jump, Yamamoto!”

“It’s dangerous to stand there, Yamamoto-san! The fence is rusty and might fall apart anytime.”

“What about the upcoming baseball championship?!”

“It’s just a broken arm. It’ll heal soon.”

“Even if it didn’t, you can still ace in the competition with an arm. You’re the baseball genius after all.”

“Ya. That’s right. So, don’t jump.”

Yamamoto stared at his classmates and teammates who were trying to talk him out of it with blank tired eyes. _In the end, all that is matter to them is my baseball skill, huh?_

“Winning the championship?” He let out a bitter laugh. “With baseball god abandoning me, there’s no way I’m going to win it. You guys would be better off without me.” He stared at his own broken arm and sighed.

“I’m tired. I just want to sleep now.” Yamamoto closed his eyes and released his grip on the fence, letting himself being pulled down by the force of gravity, only to be snatched by someone midair.

* * *

 

Tsuna reached the roof and felt a chill ran down his spine when he saw Yamamoto was about to let go of his grips on the fence.

Before he could do anything, he felt something hit him and the chill was replaced by familiar warmth that coursed through his body.

Sky flame began to ignite on his forehead as his shirt burst open.

“REBORN!!!!! SAVE YAMAMOTO WITH MY DYING WILL!!!!!!!”

He leaped off the roof after Yamamoto and grabbed him before latching onto one of the windows using Leon and crashed into classroom.

* * *

 

Yamamoto opened his eyes only to be greeted by the sight of a half-naked Sawada Tsunayoshi who was scowling on top of him.

“Tsu-”

**PIACKK!**

The sound of slapping echoed through the empty classroom.

“WHAT THE F*** DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?!!” Tsuna grabbed Yamamoto’s collar and forced him to stand up.

“……”

“Life is not something that you can simply throw away!” He punched straight to Yamamoto’s face.

“The baseball god has abandoned me. I -”

He received another punch before he could finish his sentence.

“Don’t give me that bulls***! Rather than god abandoned you, it’s you that is abandoning yourself.”

Yamamoto ignored the blood that dribbled down his lips and looked away from Tsuna. “You don’t understand.”

“You think I am a psychic? You think everyone is a psychic? Of course we don’t fu**ing understand if you keep everything to yourself.”

“Even if I talked, someone like you won’t understand.”

Tsuna tightened his hold against Yamamoto’s collar.

”You’re different from me. You have friends staying by your side. While all I have was baseball.” He gritted his teeth. If he was to admit, he was jealous of Tsuna. The brunet didn’t stand out in anything due to his poor health, but he has genuine friends that care for him. He has Sasagawa Kyoko that would help him with study and Kurokawa Hana that would scared away those nasty boys. And there was also the Hibari Kyoya.

“That’s it? You only have baseball? What a joke. Are you an idiot? What about your dad? You never give a thought of what he felt if you throw away your life for such stupid things?”

“I-” Yamamoto lowered down his head. He couldn’t find the right words to say.

As the flames on his forehead slowly die off, Tsuna began to stagger. “Think of the feelings you felt when you first started baseball.” He jabbed his finger against Yamamoto’s chest.

“What prompted you to play baseball in the first place?” Tsuna muttered as the familiar dark spot were back in his vision again and his legs gave out due to the depleting strength.

Before Tsuna could hit the floor, he was caught by a pair of arms.

“Woah, never knew you have an aggressive side in you, kiddo.” Shamal said before he turned to face Yamamoto. “And you, kid. I don’t treat boys but you can come to my office to treat yourself.”

* * *

 

Tsuna found himself watching a pair of kids sitting by the riverbank when the darkness cleared from his vision. _Is that a younger me with a younger Yamamoto-san?_  Tsuna's eyes widened. _Is this my lost memories?_

“Hiieeee! Tsu-kun doesn’t want to turn into a vampire! Bye bye. Have to run to the park now.”

_Vampire? Why would I turn into a vampire?_

The scene morphed into a park. He saw himself running towards another boy. Unfortunately, there were fogs everywhere and he couldn’t see clearly who that boy was. The scene morphed again and this time, he was back to the previous dark place.

_Is it just my eyes adjusting to the darkness or this place are slightly brighter compared to last time?_

* * *

 

“Reborn, that’s your thirteenth cup of espresso.”

“So, what?”

“Normal human doesn’t consume that much of espresso in a day.” Before Reborn could retort, Shamal continued. “Yes, I know you’re not a normal human, and I did hate to tell you this, but still, your body is of an infant now. You should at least tone it down.”

“How much I drink is not for you to decide.”

“Drinking espresso won’t solve any of your problems.”

“Neither does drinking alcohol can solve your problems.”

“I don’t drink alcohol to solve my problems.”

“Oh, ya. I forgot. You drink alcohol to invite problems.”

“I guess if you’re still capable of throwing cheeky remarks at me, you are still fine.”

“I am fine. Just annoyed.”

“By how things are not exactly going as your plans.” Shamal continued.

“You too saw the tiny wisp of red flame mixed within Tsuna’s sky flame. He is supposed to have pure sky flame just like Iemitsu.”

“Well, sky flame encompasses all the other six flames. Maybe, that sealing cause his sky flame to be temporary unstable. You just need to give him some time for his flame to be fully stabilized. You know, like those patients who regain their consciousness from years of coma, they need time to regain their strength and return to their usual self as well.”

“Stupid. That’s not the real problem. You saw how Tsuna pull a one-eighty after he crashed Yamamoto into the classroom.”

Reborn took another sip from his cup before he continued. “Dying will bullet is supposed to allow a person to possess temporary great strength and invulnerability if he has regret when he was shot by it. Not turning a soft-spoken person into an aggressive person that spews vulgar words.”

“Oh, right. I was surprised when Tsuna shouts the F words to that kid. When did he even learnt-” Shamal face-palmed. “I knew I should have clean Hayato’s mouth with holy water.”

Reborn rolled his eyes in response. “That’s just show how bad your parenting skills are.”

“At least, I’m better than you. I still remember last time Dino-”

The bullet that whizzed pass his left ear effectively shut the doctor’

“Back to our points earlier, like you said, the sky flame encompasses all the other six flames. If that small amount of storm flame is the cause of Tsuna’s personality shift, imagined what happened if other flames manifest the next time I shot the bullet at him.”

“………”

“And let just say it is just all due to the bullet effect, it still wouldn’t do good to let this situation occurs again. He might scared off the potential guardians that I found for him.” And he really didn’t want to find out what hyper dying will bullet will do to Tsuna if this continued. _Not to mentioned, if Nana heard about this, she might thought that I am a bad influence to Tsuna and decided to stop hire me as Tsuna’s tutor. It will be hard to train Tsuna if that happened._

Reborn sighed. It’s rare for things to stray out from his plans because he has tons of contingency plans for every single situation that he could conjure up.  He even set up a net and has Shamal acted a standby to catch Yamamoto just in case Tsuna couldn’t save Yamamoto in time. But, Tsuna just have to break up all his plans.

 _To think I would have to ask other people than Shamal for help this early for Tsuna’s training._ Reborn gulped down another cup of espresso. _My pride….._

As though he heard his thought, the doctor snickered. “Just a few days ago, you were complaining about how he is too compassionate and everything. Now, you have to think how to tame him.” He stepped sideways to dodge the shot fired at him. “Hey, don’t ruin my workplace!”

Shamal then mentally went through his own head trying to figure out the person that Reborn trust to call for help in this situation. Only one person came up. “Oh, you’re going to call for his help?”

“He’s the most suitable person to help in Tsuna’s case since he has the best control of his own emotions. Besides, look.” Reborn showed the messages that were displayed on his phone to Shamal.

  * You cause Tsu-chan to collapse, didn’t u (╬ Ò ‸ Ó)
  * I wish I can drown u in my marshmallow sea, but Tsu-chan would be sad if u die (´;︵;`)
  * So, I forgive u if u do something (｡̀ᴗ-)✧
  * Think u can hook Tsu-chan up with birdie-kun? ⋋( ◕ ∧ ◕ )⋌
  * Birdie-kun is lonely (◞‸◟；)
  * Oh, but be careful. Birdie-kun bites (⸌⸍)



“Woah, who’s that?” It’s the first time he saw someone sent such childish texts to Reborn.

“Tsuna’s best friend.”

“What’s this has anything to do with him?”

“I can’t simply drag this ‘birdie-kun’ to our world without telling him.”

The realization dawn on Shamal in just a mere second.

“You mean this birdie-kun is that demon prefect of Namimori-chuu?!!” He has a run in with him when he hit on the female teachers in Namimori-chuu earlier and the experience wasn’t exactly pleasant.

Reborn raised an eyebrow at the alarmed Shamal.

“The he** with that! He was a menace even though he is only fifteen years old. Imagine when he turns adult with access to flame and stuffs. It wouldn’t have been a problem if that boy did not uphold discipline and peace to a whole new level.  Mafia is far from those. Oh my god, the mafia world is going to crash and burn.” Shamal continued to rant before realization hit him all of a sudden. “This… this is the type of chaos you love.” He groaned.

“Hmmm.”

“You know what, you should take this chance and train together with Tsuna to curb your chaos tendency. Kill two birds with one stone.”

“You people doesn’t know how to appreciate the beauty of chaos.”

“See! This is why I don’t drink espresso. It screws up people’s brain.”

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shamal has mist flame, so he more or less is capable of using illusions but it’s not his area of expertise. He can fool normal civilians with it but not people with flames.
> 
> Hopefully, I can cover the daily arc within 3 to 4 chapters.
> 
> Also, happy belated birthday to Xanxus, Tsuna and Reborn and anyone else that was born in October.  
> And an early Happy Halloween from me. *Give out candies and snacks of all types and flavour to you guys* °˖✧◝(⁰▿⁰)◜✧˖° Except strawberry flavours because they are all mine :)

**Author's Note:**

> October 10th is Xanxus’s birthday while October 14th is Tsuna’s birthday.  
> I haven’t read about Xanxus being the sky arcobaleno in any of the fanfiction. So, I decided to write one myself although he was not exactly a full sky arcobaleno. I should have been doing my assignment instead of this. *sigh*


End file.
